Between heaven and earth
by Kimberleigh
Summary: ~Chapter 13 up!! Elrond gets some unexpected news ~*Set BEFORE the Stranger* Kinda explains the paradox of the 2 Glorfindels. You might want to read the Stranger first. These 2 tie in together.
1. Chapter 1-The fall of Gondolin

Chapter 1-First Age-fall of Gondolin

                  " Over here," a tall blonde Elf bearing a young dark haired boy yelled over the chaos.  

Elves ran frantically around the once beautiful city, trying to lose the beings of Evil that chased them.  The young boy in the Elf's arms ignored it all, his eyes fixed to the golden flower charm in his hands, which was in turn connected to his carrier's neck.  A beautiful dark-haired she-Elf paused beside the blonde Elf, prepared to take the child.

                  " M'lady, you need to lead us.  None, save thee, know the way," he said gently, keeping the boy from her grasp.

                  " Mama," the boy reached out his hands to her, trying to wiggle out of the man's arms.

                  " Watch him well, Glorfindel.  And you, Eärendil, mind Glorfindel," Idril, daughter of the king of this realm, said before hurrying off and crying in a clear voice, " _Sen athrad** (This way)**_."

                  Glorfindel entered the throng of peoples, carrying the 7 year old.  He was sure Eärendil could walk, but did not want to chance losing the boy in this crowd.  Glorfindel glanced back one last time at the last of the Noldor fortresses become a fiery inferno.

                  They had been betrayed.  Someone had told Morgorth of the whereabouts of the hidden city of Gondolin.  Anger burned in Glorfindel, an angry flame that would not be quenched.  He knew it had been Maeglin.  The Elf had been born in darkness and it had consumed him with his desire to attain the lady, Idril.  Now Maeglin was dead.  Tuor had killed the Elf to free his wife, Idril and son, Eärendil.

                  Glorfindel pushed ahead until he was beside Idril.  The woman's tight and drawn face softened when she saw her son and knew that he was safe.

                  " Cirith Thoronath is but a little ahead," Tuor joined his wife, taking his son from Glorfindel, " The path is narrow.  Tell everyone to form a line."

                  " _Danno Ned taeg (Fall in line)_," Glorfindel called, his almost musical voice reigning over the terrified tin of voices.

                  Silence fell as no one dared to even breath as they walked along the sheer drop off beside him or her.  Tuor motioned for Glorfindel to lead.  Glorfindel nodded, drawing his sword, not knowing what devilish treachery Morgorth may have laid ahead.  Outwardly, the chief of his house looked so peaceful and calm that many found their hope again.  Inside, Glorfindel was as nervous as a boy on his first date.

                  " Only one more turn," Idril whispered.

And there doom fell.

                  An ambush of arrows sliced the dead air and terror stilled the Elves' hearts as they stared into the chilling eyes of a Balrog.  The Balrog lifted his flaming sword, eyes set upon the motionless and wide-eyed Tuor and Eärendil.  Glorfindel leapt into action.  The brightness of the sun flashed as the swords clashed in a sound like thunder.

                  The sky was dark with the smoke of destruction and only a little light shone, but all of the fight between the 2 was remembered.  Glorfindel teetered on the edge of the precipice and they feared he might fall, but he easily regained his balance, drawing the angry Balrog away from the fearful refugees.

                  Help came on wings.  Mighty eagles heard their cries of distress and with their wings, knocked the orcs and other creatures of doom into the abyss below, but nothing could they do to the Balrog for fear of knocking the courageous golden haired warrior into the darkness below also.

~*~

                  He was tired and the Balrog knew it.  Every fiber of his muscles cried defeat; every drop of crimson red blood oozing from nicks on his cheek and arms cried surrender.  Glorfindel took one quick back, catching Idril's praying hands and the fear on the other faces and knew he could not give up.  His mind scanned the many maneuvers he had been taught and lighted on the only possible one.  The Balrog's cold hand pushed him backward and Glorfindel hit the ground.  Hard.

~*~

                  The Balrog had him pinned.  The eagles rose from their perches, circling and ready to push the Balrog into the pit from whence he came.  Idril's hand flew to her mouth as the Balrog grinned, lifting his flaming sword.  Tuor buried Eärendil's head in his shoulder.  The boy did not need to see the merciless slaughter they all knew was ahead.

~*~

                  Glorfindel closed his eyes as he felt the cruel wind of his foe's hot breath and feigned some fear.  The Balrog grew lax, thinking the warrior was scared beyond his wits.  Glorfindel watched the sword descend as the belly of the Balrog was left unprotected and he lashed out, cutting the stomach.  The Balrog cried, the bark of a hellhound, as he staggered back.  The body fell to the ground and Glorfindel stood wearily.

                  The cliff, which had already been unstable, crumbled under the Balrog's fall and the piece of rock began to fall.  Glorfindel leapt towards the end, reaching for Tuor's outstretched hand.  His fingers brushed against Tuor's as the rock's fell, but the 2 hands never made full contact.  Glorfindel's mind flailed as wildly as his body did, but he knew there was no hope.  The ground loomed closer and closer until the resounding sound of the cracking bones against stone was the terrible sound that would haunt him ever after in the darkness of death.

~*~

                  Idril dropped her head in mourning.

                  " He always was faithful, even unto death.  I prayed that our houses would always remain close, but now…" Tuor trailed off in grief.

He had been a good friend with the Elf.

                  " Father, where did he go?" Eärendil asked.

                  " Away," Idril answered for her husband who was overcome with his grief.

                  " To the land of Aman where Father Manwë and Lady Varda are?" Eärendil asked, his eyes bright with the mention of the Sea.

The Elves smiled at the boy's mention of the highest of the Valar.  Idril ruffled her son's hair.

                  " You could say that."

                  The great eagle, Thorondor, appeared, bearing the body of Glorfindel in his long talons.  Idril could not bear to look at the mangled form of the Elf who had been a dear friend and protector.  Tuor set aside Eärendil and took up stones to bury the Elf-lord off to the side.  Tuor bid his son to his side when he was finished.

                  " Never forget this day and what happened here, my son.  Never forget the price that was paid for your freedom and never try to take another's freedom from them.  Do not forget my words nor the deliverance witnessed here if you remember only one thing in life," Tuor said, his voice carrying to the whole group.

                  Eärendil nodded, squatting in the dirt to pick up a fallen necklace.  It was the mithril chain with the gold flower charm attached to it.  Tuor smiled.

                  " Wear it, my son, as a reminder," Tuor urged.

And the son did so, never forsaking its wearing until he gave it to his son, Elrond; for he foresaw that his son would have to learn the price of freedom.

~*~

                  "Hello?" Glorfindel rose, that is, if he did.

The darkness did not waver, darker than any night.  He could not see his own body, if there indeed was one after that fall.  It was empty here, though his mind eluded him of where exactly here was.  Was he alive in the abyss?  Glorfindel turned his head, or at least thought he did, but still, the darkness never wavered.

                  He wandered in the emptiness but found neither end nor a beginning to his knowledge.  With much dread, his heart realized where he was: the halls of Mandos, awaiting his final judgment dealt by Mandos from Manwë.  And then Glorfindel wept bitterly, finding no comfort in death, not in this place of sorrow and judgment.


	2. Chapter 2-Stranger

AN: I have no idea who Glorfindel's parents are, so I just picked a name randomly.  If you know, correct me.  Thanks.  Now R&R please!

**And remember, this is set BEFORE the Stranger.**

Chapter 2

                  The soft resonance of the sea played in the background as a young dark haired man watched another older one pack.  A necklace fell from the older's collar and the younger dared to speak

                  " Father, what does the necklace mean that you wear it always?  You never speak of it," Elrond, the Half-Elven asked his father.

Eärendil sighed as he stopped his packing.  He picked it from his chest, gazing at it and remembering all his father had told him.

                  " It is the mark of the house of the Golden Flower.  Tis a reminder of what someone did so I could be alive and free at this moment," Eärendil glanced up at his tall, bright-eyed son.

                  Deep within in son's gray eyes lurked something, something beyond his serious nature, opposed to his younger brother's sunny one.  Eärendil could almost picture his son as a wise one residing over an Elvish or Númenor stronghold.  Then Eärendil's eyes shadowed.  He would not be there to see if it came true.  A word whispered in his ear told him his son would see more evil than any.

                  " Here, you may have it," Eärendil slid it off, his neck strangely bare without it, " As a remembrance of freedom and your father."

Elrond reverently slid it around his own neck, following his father outside of the beachside home.

                  " Now, keep Elros in line and try not to worry your mother while I am away," Eärendil stepped towards his ship, " And I do believe Gil-galad will be coming to watch you 2.  Mind him."

Elrond nodded as his brother, Elros and mother, Elwing joined them.  The 3 watched their father's ship sail away into the setting sun.  Neither Elrond nor Elros saw their father again until they passed from Middle-Earth themselves.

~*~

                  Light sheathed the room around his suddenly.  Glorfindel rubbed his eyes, scrambling to his feet.  He beheld his own body dressed in white garments and scanned the beauty beyond any's imagination that surrounded him.

                  " So you have finally joined me, Glorfindel, son of Glingal," the black robed man turned.

                  Glorfindel's mouth melted together and his tongue lay dumb under the fiery gaze of the judge, Mandos.  It finally came unglued and he bowed.  The long silence unnerved him as the Vala simply surveyed him as he paced.

                  " Are you not to judge me, my lord?" 

Mandos stilled his steps.

                  " No."

Glorfindel's eyes muddled with confusion.  Why was he here then?  Wasn't he to be judged at Manwë's bidding?

                  " Come, Glorfindel.  Follow me," Mandos bid.

                  Down the almost pearly halls they walked and Glorfindel's eyes misted at the souls who cried for mercy from the darkness, hearing their footsteps.  His eyes traveled to 3 women at the end of the hall.

                  " Tis Vairë, Nienna and the daughter of Varda.  Turn your eyes, lest your fate be dealt different by Manwë for gazing upon his precious jewel," Mandos warned.

                  Glorfindel obediently turned his eyes away to the floor, not daring a glimpse up for fear of the Vala's wrath.  The warm feeling of pure light, which is a sensation that cannot really be put into words other than warm, grazed his hand and shoulder as the gentle caress of a hand healed his sorrow.  He could feel eyes upon him and wished to look back, but a glimpse up at Mandos' shaking head made him forget his wish.  Mandos opened a door to reveal the webs of time.

                  " Come, we have much to speak of, but here, you will see only what I bid, for it is not an Eldar's place to know the future."

~*~

                  " My lord, what bothers you?" a slightly older, solemner Elrond spoke from his place at a table.

One arm of the king's rested above the window, while the other held onto the side frame, letting his head rest against the glass.  The king had been like that for the last hour.  Gil-galad sighed as he turned.

                  " Sauron.  He seems harmless enough, but I just cannot believe him.  Something tells me he will be the death of me," Gil-galad said with a short laugh.

                  The king caught Elrond's sudden straightening and worry.  He knew the other Elf did not like his dismissive talk of death.

                  " What are you saying?" Elrond's already dark eyes were almost black.

                  " Sauron may come with his honey coated words, but I believe he schemes something larger than any of us could imagine."

                  Gil-galad's eyes darted around, leaning in closer to finish.

                  " And I swear I will not let another dark lord try to take over the free peoples, not while I'm alive," Gil-galad caught Elrond's slight movement to finger the chain and the king's eyes misted.  He remembered the chief of the house of the Golden flower, having lived in Gondolin for a time.

                  " Sauron would not dare," Elrond began.

                  " He will.  I pray daily every moment I get to Manwë to send us someone, just one person, of strong valor and courage; someone who will readily help us when the time of fighting comes and someone that will watch over you when I am gone.  I need someone to watch my heir, whom I expect to pick up where I left off, should I leave for the halls of Mandos."

Elrond bit his lip.

                  " But-" he began.

                  " Master Elrond," a beautiful dark haired woman appeared.

Gil-galad chuckled as he caught Elrond's look of anguish as the woman chattered on.

                  " M'lady, we are in the middle of an important talk.  Surely you can wait until later," Gil-galad gently led her towards the door and closed it behind him.

                  " She's stalking me, Gil-galad.  I cannot go anywhere," Elrond groaned, slouching in his seat.

                  " Seems like I will need someone to keep the maidens from latching their arms onto you also," Gil-galad chuckled

He then ducked a crumpled piece of paper thrown by a slightly irritated Elrond.

~*~

                  "So Sauron will rise against Middle-Earth.  I see not why you tell me this," Glorfindel said as they exited the rooms of Vairë's webs.

                  " Because you will not be judged at this time, Glorfindel.  Manwë set your fate long ago according to Eru's words.  You alone of the Elves will return to Middle-Earth after seeing this land.  I warn thee, tell no one save the high-king and the one you serve under, who is a son of Eärendil, you are returned from Mandos' halls," Mandos warned.

                  " You have my word, my lord," Glorfindel replied.

                  " Good."

The next thing he knew was the cold feel of water.

~*~

                  Círdan stroked his beard as he surveyed the ship he worked on.

                  " I see not his love for ships," Elrond sighed softly, sitting a ways away with Gil-galad.

                  " Tis the same as he does not see your love for lore and books.  He builds them so we may leave, and you read so you may know.  You can learn much from him," Gil-galad replied.

                  " He bores me with his talks of ships and such," Elrond shrugged.

A mischievous glint lit Gil-galad's eyes, but he hid it away.

                  Círdan stepped back from the wood to survey the Sea and his eyes widened.

                  " Gil-galad, come here," Círdan called urgently to the king sitting leisurely on the sand.

                  The high king's eyes shadowed as he approached the washed up Elf cautiously.  Elrond approached, standing a little closer than Círdan incase anything happened.  For once, they were the only 3 on the beach.

                  " He is alive," Gil-galad announced, " Maybe you can help him, Elrond.  I am no healer."

The young Elf bent beside the other, grinning at Gil-galad and simply shook the one on the ground.

                  " Does not take a healer to wake one who is asleep," Elrond said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Gil-galad rolled his eyes and then shook the Elf also.

~*~

                  Glorfindel felt someone shaking him.  He grimaced at the sandy grit in his mouth and the cold wetness of his whole being.  If this was Mandos' thought of being better than judgment, he believed he would have rather joined Melkor in the Void that is Without.  Along with the chilly wetness, every bone he had probably broken when he had fallen into the abyss long ago, ached with a pain that could not be quenched.  He slowly lifted his face upward.

~*~

                  " No," Gil-galad's face had paled to a ghost white.

The mysterious gold haired Elf slowly and almost painfully sat up.

                  " Ereinion?" the man asked, using Gil-galad's real name.

                  " You are alive?  They told me you died.  I even saw the grave," Gil-galad replied incredulously.

                  " I must speak to you alone and at once," Glorfindel's eyes fell to the obvious blood relative of Eärendil, " Where did thee find the necklace?"

                  " Twas my father, Eärendil's.  He says it is a reminder of freedom and valor," the dark haired Elf replied.

                  " And he is right," Gil-galad said with a smile, " Stay here with Círdan for awhile, Elrond.  See what you can LEARN from him."

Elrond rolled his eyes and then straightened, sensing Círdan's piercing gaze.

~*~

                  " So let me get this straight.  You did die in Gondolin, but Manwë permitted you to return here?" Gil-galad's doubtful tone surprised Glorfindel.

                  " Sauron will rise and the Elves have already begun to leave these shores.  I know I am only one, but you asked for only one.  Why I was sent when someone stronger or mightier could have been dumbfounds me, but I am not one to argue with they who see beyond time," Glorfindel said, " Trust me again.  Like you did before Fingolfin died and you were sent away."

                  Gil-galad's mind turned back to his earlier days when he had not had the matters or worries to bear as he did now.

                  " Ok, then, I believe you," Gil-galad sighed, " I will call a council of all the leaders of the Elves and present them with news of your arrival."

                  " No you shall not."

                  Gil-galad stared, his brow furrowing in confusion.

                  " And why not?"

Gil-galad crossed his strong arms forebodingly, but after one has seen the might of the Vala, nothing and no one ever seem as powerful.

                  " You are not to say a word of my return.  I am merely Glorfindel, an Elf-lord, newly arrived.  No one is to know that I am the same of Gondolin," Glorfindel answered.

                  Elrond grimaced when the floor creaked loudly under his weight when he moved in surprise.  This washed up survivor was the man his father had worshiped almost as a god?  In a second, Gil-galad had him by his ear, cutting off any revelation he might have been about to have.  The old habit of punishment was still used on Elrond, even though he was too old to really practice it on.

                  " And what have I told you of spying, eh, Elrond?  I know you heard me every time I gave this lecture to Elros and I know I really do not need to repeat it," Gil-galad demanded.

                  " Tis not the way of an Elf-lord," Elrond mumbled, rubbing his sore ear.

The ear pinching still hurt centuries after Gil-galad had begun disciplining him in the Elvish ways.

                  " What?"

                  " Tis not the way of an Elf-lord," Elrond repeated louder with a sigh.

                  " What all did you hear?" the one called Glorfindel asked.

                  " Just about everything, sir.  I am sorry for eavesdropping," Elrond's eyes brightened in excitement, something he rarely exhibited, "So you are the one and same Glorfindel that-"

                  Gil-galad closed the door, causing Elrond to pause.

                  " That slew the Balrog?  The one the _Song of the Beloved_ is written about?  The one my father says saved them."

                  " I feel as if I have plenty to live up to," Glorfindel laughed, " I had no idea the story would be passed on.  And to answer you, Elrond, I am that Glorfindel.  I am actually glad you overheard this conversation, though you should not have been listening in.  I was to tell Eärendil's son also of my identity, but neither of you 2 are to tell a soul."

                  " Then this is yours also," Elrond reluctantly took off his necklace and held it out.

Glorfindel closed the Elf's hand back over the necklace.

                  " Keep it.  It is dear to you and I have no desire for I back.  It is yours," Glorfindel replied.

Gil-galad sighed in relief, knowing how much the necklace meant to Elrond.  Elrond grinned as he put it back on.  Glorfindel felt a small smile overcome his face also and there, once again, the friendship between one of the House of the Golden Flower and one of Lúthien the fair's begat.


	3. Chapter 3-The rings

Chapter 3-Year 1200

                  " My fair people of Eregion, alas, for the weakness of the great.  For a mighty king in Gil-galad and wise in all lore in Master Elrond and yet they will not aid me in my labors," Sauron began, his fair face and voice crying out to the smiths.

                  Glorfindel knew he stood out in the dark haired throng of Elves, the only other than Sauron with gold hair that was present here, but he cared not.  He had hoped to stand out.  Sauron's eyes met his for a fleeting second.

_*I know of you, Sauron.  I see right though you_

Sauron's voice faltered, but no one except Glorfindel caught it.  The eyes of the Maia latched onto him with malice and hate, lurking deep in his eyes, but it could not be conceal from one who had seen perfection.

                  Sauron finished his speech and was accepted by this Elvin community readily since he was wise in the ways of smithing.  Sauron made his way towards Glorfindel.

                  " You seem to be wise, Master…?" Sauron trailed off.

                  " Glorfindel," Glorfindel supplied.

                  " Ah, named after the Elf of Gondolin, I see.  A brave Elf was he." Glorfindel almost chuckled, seeing hatred flame up in the other's eyes at the mention of his former self, " Your eyes betray to me much wisdom.  Come, talk with me.  Maybe you can help me."

Sauron led him away.  Glorfindel smiled inwardly.  The Maia may be deceiving and cunning, but his immense hatred concealed much he needed to see.

~*~

                  " Join with me.  Help me, unite this land," Sauron urged.

The offer tugged at Glorfindel's heart for most Elves prized peace above many things.

                  " What else?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " What else?  I merely wish for peace.  Do not even you want peace?" Sauron replied.

                  " You speak of peace while you draw a sword to smite us," Glorfindel said, " You words fall upon deaf ears."

                  Sauron growled, a sound like rumbling thunder, causing many to look their way.  Glorfindel had a slight smug look as the Elf realized his mistake and smiled pleasantly.

                  " I see the light of Laurelin in your eyes.  All I want is that beauty for this place also," Sauron said, " Join with me."

                  " Had you asked long ago, my heart would have been swayed, but, alas, your words do not move me.  Eru has dealt your fate and by a small thing you will fall and fail," Glorfindel lowered his voice, facing the Maia now, " And you will fail in this quest, and you know it."

                  " You are a spy," Sauron bellowed angrily.

                  Heads spun to stare.  A pair hooded so their faces were not visible, whom were in fact, Gil-galad and Elrond, slowly moved closer to Glorfindel, in case something happened.

                  " A spy of the Vala," Sauron finished.

Glorfindel's musical laughter soothed them all.  Gil-galad sighed in relief, seeing that the Elf was good with dealing with people.

                  " A spy for the Vala?  Master Círdan can vouch that I am not.  I am an Elf, just like you and I am sorry to say that I have never seen Valinor," Glorfindel chose his words carefully.

He hadn't seen Valinor, only Mandos' halls, but they did not need to know that.

                  Sauron turned to address the Elves as a whole, watching them all turn to look at him.

                  " My plans for these fine people, young master, are not evil, but to help them.  To uncover the hidden talents within them all."

A cheer went up from all.  Sauron's smug look was filled with hate as he walked off.  Glorfindel watched the Elves murmur about him in their tiny circles.  Elrond slowly approached Glorfindel, while Gil-galad made out for their lodgings, lest he be seen and recognized.  Glorfindel turned his head slightly, sensing Elrond.

                  " He is up to something."

~*~

                  A handsome gold haired man walked with a silvery haired maiden beside him.  Sauron's deep booming voice could be heard.  Both curiously approached the door.

                  " Are the troops assembled?" Sauron asked.

                  " Yes, my lord," a raspy voice answered.

                  " I am keeping an eye on the smiths.  They should be finished with the rings of power soon and then this land will be mine.  Morgorth was a fool.  Now I will have all he did not," Sauron cackled.

                  The 2 Elves' exchanged wide-eyed glances before tiptoeing off in the direction they came.

                  " You must go to my mother and take some of the rings," Celebrian, the woman urged.

                  " Your mother does not take kindly-" Celebrimdor began.

                  " Put aside your pride.  This effects the whole of Middle-Earth," Celebrian interrupted.

                  " I will take these 3," Celebrimdor pulled from his pocket 3 rings.

                  " Go.  I will tell him you went off in search of stones," Celebrian replied.

Celebrimdor disappeared into the darkness of night.

~*~

Year 1693 

                  Gil-galad paced.  That wasn't a good sign.  The leaders of the Elves all had assembled there: Celeborn and Galadriel; Thranduil; and of course, Elrond and Glorfindel.  Círdan had not joined them for he was busy with the boarding of a ship.

                  " Sauron's power increases daily as do his forces.  The people of Eregion are so focused on their work, I do not think that they see the trouble that will most likely come," Gil-galad turned to look at them wearily.  He had spent nights awake contemplating the situation; " Elrond, you and Glorfindel will lead troops with wait just beyond Loudwaters."

                  " Why not send my troops from Mirkwood?  We have the best archers and fighters," Thranduil asked hotly.

                  " Because I wish to save the best for last," Gil-galad easily soothed the young king's temper.

                  Thranduil leaned back, satisfied with the answer.  Celeborn leaned forward, his face cloaked with worry.

                  " These troops you send will hurry, right?  My daughter is in Eregion under Celebrimdor's watch.  He offered to watch her and though I do not trust him with my wife, I know he will not hurt Celebrian.  Now I hear all this of war and I want her out of Eregion.  I do not care how," Celeborn said.

                  " They will bring her back safe, right, Elrond?  You are charged with bringing her here," Gil-galad replied. 

Elrond nodded, trying not to show his disappointment.  Great.  He was back in the business of rescuing damsels in distress.  That was how he had gotten that one maiden to never leave him alone.  Elrond groaned inwardly, then rolled his eyes at Glorfindel's laughing grin.

                  " Then we are adjourned," Thranduil stood, " I must return immediately to Mirkwood.  My wedding is in but a week."

                  Círdan entered, stopping Gil-galad.  Only the 2 men and Galadriel remained, while the others had left with Thranduil, talking of the upcoming nuptials.

                  " What is it?" Gil-galad asked worriedly.

                  " Celebrimdor visited me last month.  Celeborn knows not of his visit or is to know.  He gave me these, telling me to place them in wise hands.  They are the 3 most powerful of the Elvish rings of power," Galadriel answered, pulling out 2 pouches.

She removed a ring of sapphire and one of a brilliant red stone.  Gil-galad hesitantly picked up the one of sapphire and Círdan took the one of red.

                  " I wear the other one," Galadriel showed her ring of adamant.

The other 2 slipped on theirs.

                  " What do they do?" Gil-galad asked.

                  " Preserve our ways and keep the aging of the world from coming," Galadriel answered.

                  Suddenly the room began to fade away and they were standing before Sauron.  Upon his hand, he wore a wimple gold ring, but he could not see, only sense them.  Sauron reached out, trying to grab them.  Gil-galad let out an angry yell as he pulled off his ring.  Galadriel shakily clutched the armrests of her chair while Círdan merely stroked his beard and then rubbed his forehead.

                  Glorfindel, Elrond and Celeborn ran in.

                  " What happened?  We heard you yell?" Elrond asked.

Celeborn bent beside his wife worriedly.

                  " You 2 should have assembled the troops already and be about to leave," Gil-galad said sharply, then turned to the other ring bearers, " What we have now, we will not use again until all is clear."

Círdan and Galadriel nodded, understanding completely, while the other 3 simply shook their heads in confusion.

~*~

Year 1697

                  Celebrimdor winced under Sauron's angry yell.  The dark lord turned to the Elf.

                  " Where are they?  I know you made 3 more.  To whom did you give them?" Sauron growled.

Celebrimdor remained silent.  Sauron nodded to 2 orcs at the door.

                  A struggling Celebrian was dragged in.  Sauron smiled evilly as he approached her, catching Celebrimdor's sudden worry.

                  " Twould be a shame for this beauty to be marred," Sauron said, touching Celebrian's cheek, then his hand moving down her neck.

She pulled away from him, snapping her teeth at him angrily as her heel found his toes.  Sauron slapped her and she fell.  He drew his long sword and watched Celebrian's eyes become fiery balls in her head.  He stood above her.

                  " What do you say, Celebrimdor?" Sauron asked.

                  All could see the struggled in his eyes.  With an apologetic glance at Celebrian, he lifted them upwards in defiance.  Sauron moved away from Celebrian.  He dared not touch the daughter of Galadriel in fear of the Elf-woman's wrath.

                  " Tis your choice.  I will kill every person here in Eregion until I find those rings," Sauron lowered his voice, moving closer, " And you are the first."

His sword slashed into Celebrimdor's stomach, then neck, severing the head.  The lifeless Elf fell to the ground with his blood as Sauron's eyes burst with every fire he had wrought the One Ring with.  He would find those 3 rings.

                  Celebrian slowly backed away, her eyes full of tears as she stared at the blood staining her gown and floor and the Elf at her feet.  She rose and ran as fast and far as she could from that place.  Her feet carried her across a river and she fell in a heap, clutching the hem of her bloodied dress to her chest as the sobs racked her slight body.

**R&R.  What do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4-A bond to last forever

Chapter 4- Year 1697

                  Elrond watched the water splash around the horse's hooves.  He spied a limp body up ahead and urged his horse faster.  The troops watched from across the river as Elrond bent beside a fallen woman.  Glorfindel pulled his horse up to the front of the men.

                  " Who is she?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Tis the Lady Celebrian," the soldier answered, " All Elves know of her."

Glorfindel simply pushed his horse ahead across the river.

~*~

                  Elrond stared at the beautiful woman.  Something filled him that he'd never known.  He gently shook her and her gray eyes opened.  Tears filled them as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck sobbing.  Elrond froze before relaxing.  He glanced up at the silently laughing Glorfindel with a mean look.

                  " Shh," Elrond tried to comfort her as best as he knew how.

He did not deal with women on a daily basis.  Glorfindel knelt beside them, resting a hand on Celebrian back.

                  " You are safe now, Lady Celebrian, from whatever haunts you so," Glorfindel said, " Master Elrond was charged to find you by your father and you have made his job easier."

                  Celebrian pulled back, drying her eyes.  Elrond's eyes grew.

                  " You are bleeding," he said.

                  " Tis not my blood," she whispered, " Celebrimdor was murdered and fell at my feet.  Sauron killed him."

Elrond helped her up.  She shakily began to walk before Elrond simply picked her up.

                  " We'll make camp here.  Send out a patrol to Eregion and have them report back if they find anything," Elrond ordered Glorfindel.

                  " I am sorry for my outburst.  I have never seen a man die and surely not as cruelly as Sauron killed him," Celebrian said.

                  " Do not worry, m'lady.  You are safe here," Elrond replied.

And Celebrian knew she was safe in his arms.

~*~

                  Glorfindel sat away from the other's heavily in thought as the night darkened.  The soldier's they'd sent hours earlier finally returned.

                  " We found only a hundred or so women and children," the leader announced, " We are headed back with more men in case Sauron does attack.  We will bring them here in the morning."

                  " I should go back with them," Celebrian said.

                  " M'lady, you will not.  I was given strict order's by your parents to take you out of Eregion and not let you return," Elrond shook his head, hearing her offer as he approached.

                  Celebrian lifted her head stubbornly.  She sashayed up to Elrond, letting her hands light on his shoulder as she looked up at him pleadingly.  This always worked for her, but as she gazed into Elrond's eyes, his firm look did not change.  Glorfindel chuckled at Elrond uncomfortable stance, though the stern look the lord wore did not fade.

                  " Please allow me to go," Celebrian's hand reached up to play with the necklace he wore.

Many soldiers' grinned telltale smiles saying they would love to be in Elrond's position.

                  " No, Lady Celebrian.  Orders are orders," Elrond moved away, crossing his arms.

                  Celebrian crossed hers also, throwing her hair over one shoulder.  She was obviously not used to not getting her way.

                  " Then what am I supposed to wear?  I am in a bloodied dress," Celebrian asked.

                  " Your parents sent clothes," Elrond answered.

                  The stare down began and the soldier's waited in anticipation to see if Elrond or Celebrian would win.  Celebrian finally looked around, rolling her neck and eyes with a sigh.

                  " I will not go against your orders, Master Elrond," she sighed.

                  " Carryon then," Elrond said to the soldiers, walking off towards his tent.

                  Celebrian plopped down beside Glorfindel, not caring if she dirtied her dress further.

                  " Is he always so mean?" she grumbled loudly.

Glorfindel caught Elrond's falter at his tent.  The master of lore looked back at them for a moment with an almost hurt look before entering his tent.

                  " Only when Gil-galad sends him to rescue damsels in distress I have heard that he is so stern," Glorfindel replied, " I'm sure he did not mean to be so harsh."

                  " He does not like to rescue women?  He is a strange Elf-lord.  Rumors tell me that he likes books also.  Why not?" Celebrian asked, warming her hands by the fire.

                  " Elrond has problems with his rescuee's," Glorfindel answered with a knowing smile, " He is stern because he does not know how else to be.  Many women take his smiles the wrong way, so he simply does not smile to women anymore."

                  " You tell me that these women do not flock after him?" Celebrian glanced at Glorfindel, " And you."

                  " I know how to escape them, but poor Elrond is too much of a gentlemen.  Gil-galad and I are endlessly getting him out of trouble.  He care not for any of them and I know not if he ever will," Glorfindel shook his head.

                  Celebrian's curiosity was piqued.  She had been attracted to the dark haired lord ever since he had not shielded away from her crying, instead comforting her.  She felt…safe with him.  She also saw a gentleness and pain that lingered in his eyes and wanted to know what caused it.

                  " How," Celebrian glanced around at the other soldier's to make sure that they did not listen, " How does he act normally?  I mean, with friends?"

                  " Still somewhat serious, he talks, laughs, jokes, but only with those he knows well," Glorfindel answered, " If you spent your time talking to Elrond instead of questioning me, I'm sure you could learn more."

Celebrian blushed slightly, ducking her head in embarrassment.  Glorfindel grinned.  She obviously liked Elrond, but he did not know if Elrond was one to fall in love.

                  " Do you know where those dresses are that my parents sent?" Celebrian asked.

                  " Let's go ask Elrond," Glorfindel replied with an even wider grin.

                  " Oh, go on," Celebrian pushed him slightly as they stood.

~*~

                  Elrond ran a hand through his hair.  Had he been too cruel to the lady?  He had tried only to be firm while his heart was telling him to follow her every command.  Elrond sighed, discarding his outer robe to be comfortable.  He fell across his pallet, picking up the book he had brought.

                  Elrond heard the footsteps, but paid no attention to them, engrossed in the history of Gondolin.  

                  " My friend, a lady wishes to speak to you," Glorfindel said.

Elrond sat down his book, glancing up in confusion.  Elrond stood, now only in the trousers and loose shirt that he wore under his long robes.

                  " Lady Celebrian, why are you here?" Elrond asked.

                  " The dresses.  I would like to change," Celebrian answered.

                  " They are in the chest over there.  Just come and tell me when you are finished," Elrond slipped back on his outer robe before walking out with Glorfindel.

Celebrian watched them go.  She closed the cloth door tightly with a smile.  Glorfindel was right when he said that Elrond was a gentleman.  Her eyes graced all that was there, falling upon the book.  She pulled the soiled material away from her body and bent beside the trunk to find a new one.

~*~

                  Elrond sat along the river alone, his arms encircling his knees to draw them towards his chest.  The waters tumbled and gurgled by the piece of shore he sat on.  Gil-galad was sending them their orders and should arrive later that day, but there was no need for any trouble.  Sauron had headed for Mordor.

                  " It is beautiful, _Thenin **(true)**_?" a soft body fell beside him.

                  Elrond's head snapped up as he beheld Celebrian sitting beside him.  He softly swallowed.  He dared not tell anyone the liking he had taken to the maiden lest she turn him down.

                  " Aye, it is like a tiny piece of Aman in Middle-Earth," Elrond nodded.

                  Celebrian was overjoyed when he actually looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

                  " I am sorry for speaking to you sharply last night.  Twas unnecessary.  I pray you forgive," Elrond said softly.

                  " An Elf-lord apologizing.  Should I be honored?" Celebrian asked, not about to let him off so easily.

                  " No, even Elf-lords make mistakes that need mending," Elrond answered.

                  " Speaking from experience are we?" Celebrian nudged him with a smile.

                  Surprisingly enough, he smiled back with a soft chuckle.  Celebrian could see why so many women followed him around.

                  " Aye, Gil-galad has instilled the art of apology well into me," Elrond said with another soft chuckle, " This land is beautiful.  I found a waterfall with a pool nearby."

                  " Take me to see it.  It is a hot day and this water is too strong," Celebrian pleaded.

A soft smile overcame his face again as he glanced down at her.  He stood, turning to extend his hand down to her.  Celebrian took it and he pulled her up.  They were but inches apart.  Celebrian looked down with a blush, moving away slightly.  Elrond extended his elbow, but Celebrian took his hand instead, letting him lead the way.  Glorfindel watched with a grin as the 2 walked off.  Celebrian looked back only slightly with a smile.  

~*~

                  Celebrian collapsed on a rock as they exited the forest.

                  " I am not going any further.  You did not tell me it was a journey in itself to get to this place," she said.

                  " Tis but a little further," Elrond stopped, turning back.

He was priceless.  Celebrian burst into giggles.  His had dirt streaks all over his cheeks and forehead from where the tree branches had whapped him in the head.  Elrond looked at her questioningly.  Celebrian motioned with her index finger for him to come.

                  " Come here," she said.

Elrond hesitantly approached.  Celebrian took the edge of her sleeve.  Elrond began to shield away.

                  " You have dirt on your face," she explained, " Let me wipe off some of it so you do not dirty the whole pool."

                  " I feel like a 3 year old," Elrond mumbled, trying to ignore what her gentle touch did to him, then added louder, " The lady does not like dirt?"

Celebrian's sleeve brushed over his lips and her eyes memorized his whole face.

                  " Actually, I do believe I liked you better with the dirt.  It made you look like what you must have when you here 15, a cute young boy," Celebrian answered, then clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing exceedingly.

                  " I do believe that was a compliment.  No women has ever called me cute," Elrond grinned, not minding her comment.

                  Celebrian smiled, biting her bottom lip softly, gazing up at him.  Elrond held out his hand.

                  " Come," he said.

                  " I am not going another step," Celebrian replied.

                  " Shall I carry thee?" Elrond asked.

                  " Yes, because I will not-" Celebrian was cut off when he picked her off, " Go another…"

Elrond smiled down at her, their foreheads connected.  Celebrian could see the gray in his eyes darken before he turned his head walking towards the sound of water.  Celebrian sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.  Elrond watched as she played with the necklace around his neck.

                  They crested the hill and Celebrian's attention turned fully to the scenery.  A waterfall trickled by, not as strong as the rushing waters of Loudwaters, but a tranquil, peaceful sense.  Elrond set Celebrian down.  She walked towards the pool, lifting her skirts slightly to enter it.  She turned, a few feet from the edge.

                  " Come," she bid.

Elrond slowly complied, pulling off his light shoes and outer tunic.  Celebrian cared not for her dress as she bent down to finger rocks on the bottom.  Celebrian looked up at him mischievously and splashed him.  Elrond grinned, before retaliating.  Celebrian's shocked look was replaced with one of revenge.  Their laughter mingled in a joyful song.

~*~

                  Gil-galad rode up to the camp.  Glorfindel greeted him.

                  " Where is Elrond?" Gil-galad asked.

                  " Out," Glorfindel answered.

                  " Out where, Glorfindel.  Twas a long journey and I am not in the mood for games," Gil-galad asked sharply.

                  " I saw him headed that way," a soldier said.

Gil-galad set out on foot in that direction.

~*~

                  Celebrian watched Elrond as he simply rested on the shore.  She did not try to hide her eyes on him.  He was beautiful, just relaxed but still stern.

                  " M'lady, your eyes burn holes through me," Elrond spoke up, never opening his eyes.

                  " I know," Celebrian replied.

                  Elrond perched himself upon one arm, opening his eyes.  His eyes followed her figure also, not in a lustful way, but as any person would.

                  " Do you like what you see?" Celebrian asked.

                  " What does that mean?" Elrond replied.

                  " Do you think I am pretty?" Celebrian said.

                  " Aye," there was no hint of hesitation.

                  " You are just saying that," Celebrian turned her head away.

                  Elrond slowly stretched his long body and sat beside her, one of his hands gently turning her face so he could look at it.

                  " If it were not true, I would not have said it.  An Elf-lord never lies," Elrond whispered.

                  " I know I like what I see in you," Celebrian replied softly.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " You should not.  With this war with Sauron, you should find one whom you know will still be around after the war," Elrond said.

                  " Those who will be around will be old.  You will not deter me," Celebrian replied, tilting her head defiantly.

Elrond's hand moved from her chin to her jaw line.  He watched her close her eyes, awaiting his move.  His lips gently covered hers.  Celebrian suddenly wished to share more with this Elf than a kiss.  Elrond tried to hold back the sudden downpour of emotions he felt.

                  " And what is this?" a voice pulled them both out of the sweet kiss.

                  Gil-galad stood a ways away.

                  " I know that when I sent you to find the Lady Celebrian, I did not mean for you to kiss her.  You forsook your duties.  Sauron did not go to Mordor and is headed back this way.  I found Glorfindel back at the camp, but you are here, acting like a fool.  I will not tolerate childish behavior," Gil-galad began.

                  Celebrian stood beside Elrond.  Her eyes perceived the young lord was hit hard by the king's words.

                  " My lord, please do not be so harsh," Celebrian said, " I asked him to come.  Tis my fault he shirked his duties.  I never take no for an answer."

                  " Never?" Elrond challenged.

                  " Once," Celebrian rolled her eyes.

Gil-galad watched the exchange with interest.  He had never thought Elrond would actually find a woman.  Gil-galad smiled to himself.  Celeborn and Galadriel would find this quite interesting.  He would enjoy watching to see how this turned out.

                  " I am sorry for my sharpness, Elrond.  I should not have spoken that way.  And you, Lady Celebrian, I do believe I will have a room reserved for you from now on in Lindon," Gil-galad said with a grin.  He turned to walk away, and then looked back, " I will enjoy seeing how this turns out.  Elrond, you will leave now for Lindon and hopefully will get the lady there without any trouble."

                  " Shall I return?" Elrond asked.

                  " No, stay with the lady and begin plans for a homely house here.  This place soothes my soul," Gil-galad answered.

Elrond held out his hand to Celebrian and she took it.  Gil-galad shook his head with a smile, walking behind them.  This bond forged in such a short time was one that would last.

~*~

                  Glorfindel looked at Elrond apologetically as the 3 approached.

                  " Someone told him where you 2 were.  I'm sorry," he said.

                  " You knew we went somewhere?" Elrond asked.

                  " I was…" Glorfindel bit his lip.

                  " Walking?" Celebrian supplied.

                  " Yeah, walking in the…uh…woods?" Glorfindel answered.

                  " You're a horrible liar, Glorfindel.  Come on," Gil-galad led the lord away.

                  Elrond looked at Celebrian as they walked behind the 2.

                  " He told you where I was, didn't he?" Elrond asked.

Celebrian nodded.

                  " I couldn't find you around here and none of the other soldiers respect me, other than Glorfindel of course.  Are you angry?" Celebrian asked.

                  " No, I'm actually overjoyed," Elrond answered.

Celebrian swung his hand up and down as they walked towards the tent.  Elrond stilled her hand, sending her an almost stern glance.  Celebrian sighed.  They were back among the soldiers.  She smiled softly.  She'd just have to change his ways.


	5. Chapter 5-Please keep him safe

Chapter 5- Years 1699-1700

                  Elrond galloped along the road pushing the horse towards Lindon.  Celebrian's arms tightened around his middle as the horse picked up speed.  He put a hand back, touching just between her waist and butt in reassurance.  Celebrian rubbed her cheek against his back, then pushed away his braided hair to place a kiss on his neck.  Elrond looked back at her slightly.

                  " Not now," he mouthed.

Celebrian snuggled closer, perfectly content to wait for his touch.

~*~

                  Celeborn watched Elrond jump from the horse.  The lord then turned to help off Celebrian.  Celeborn watched intently as Elrond kept a hold on Celebrian's waist and Celebrian kept her hands to Elrond's arms.  The 2 seemed to converse softly.  Celeborn decided to exit.

                  " Celebrian, are you ok?" Celeborn swept up his daughter.

                  " I am fine," Celebrian answered.

                  " Celebrian," Galadriel rushed out.

                  Elrond began to slowly inch away, feeling out of place in the family greeting.  He began to lead the horse away, but a young boy was waiting to take it.  Elrond sighed as he grabbed his small pack and began to turn towards his room.  Celebrian approached, taking his arm.  Both Celeborn and Galadriel watched as Celebrian led Elrond with her.  No woman had ever been known to have Elrond come willingly without any sign of discomfort.

                  " I see you 2 have met," Celeborn said, his eyes darting between them as he crossed his arms.

                  " Aye," Celebrian replied, her eyes glued almost adoringly to Elrond.

                  It wasn't Celebrian's adoration of the lord, but Elrond's subtle liking of her.  Celeborn nudged Galadriel motioning to the couple's intertwined hands.  Galadriel smiled softly.

                  " We are glad you have come home safe," Galadriel led her husband away.

                  Celebrian looked up at Elrond again, tilting her head slightly.

                  " Do you want to take a walk?" Elrond asked.

She nodded silently.  Elrond squeezed her hand.  Celeborn watched from his window inside.

                  " Do you think-" he began.

                  " Time will tell.  Now come, let them go in peace," Galadriel interrupted, leading him away from the window.

~*~

                  Elrond looked out across the Sea, then down at Celebrian as they walked along the seashore.  Their eyes connected and Elrond lifted her hand to kiss it.  Celebrian paused their walk, the 2 hidden from view by a dune, to drape her arms around his neck.

                  " Do you wish to be back at the encampment?" she asked.

                  " No," Elrond answered.

                  " Good," Celebrian leaned against him.

Elrond seized her lips gently.  Celebrian melted into him.  This man who seemed so dour and grim held so much passion in his soul for her.  To him, she was not just a child, but also a woman.  Celebrian deepened the kiss, feeling Elrond begin to contest with her.

                  " Master Elrond, excuse me, sir," a small voice began.

                  Elrond broke away to look at the small boy.

                  " Tis a message, sir," the little boy held out a parchment.

Elrond squatted to take it from him.    

                  " Thank you."

The boy scampered off as Elrond read the message.  His face clouded with worry as he scanned the contents.

                  " I must speak with your father," Elrond said.

                  " Will I see you again?" Celebrian asked.

                  " There may be many years," Elrond answered.

                  " I will wait here for you," Celebrian replied, " I will not have another."

Elrond gave her a gentle kiss, though his eyes relayed doubt as he turned to run away.

                  " I love you," she whispered, but the wind swept away her words from his ears.

                  Celebrian pulled her shawl tighter around her slim body and surveyed the now dull surroundings.  Her hand lifted to touch her tingling lips where his had graced just moments before.  She sighed.  How she detested this war for taking him from her.  Her eyes shadowed, praying that Tulkas would give him strength so that he would not fall by evil's hand.

~*~

                  Celebrian stood beside her mother as the soldiers waited nearby for their leaders.  Elrond and Celeborn, dressed in the clothes of war, talked seriously as they approached.  Celeborn paused to give Galadriel a quick kiss, then turned towards his horse.

                  " Be you safe," Celebrian said as Elrond passed by.

He paused beside her, glancing at her.  Celebrian took his hand.

                  " Elrond," Celeborn caused.

Elrond turned to leave, but Celebrian still had his hand.  She followed him to his horse.  Many soldier's watched with interest, as did Celebrian's parents.

                  " Here," Elrond slid around her neck, the golden flower necklace.

He then mounted.  Celebrian clutched the necklace as he galloped off.  Galadriel approached her daughter.

                  " That necklace is more precious to him that his own life.  He swore never to take it off or give it away," Galadriel said, " Tis one of the 2 things his father left him."

Celebrian smiled as she looked at the little charm.

                  " Then I will cherish it and wear it always in his place," Celebrian replied.

Galadriel watched her daughter turn towards the havens and nodded.  They were most definitely in love.

~*~

                  Elrond sighed in relief to find Gil-galad still alive.

                  " Where is Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

                  " Their archers are quite good.  Nailed him 3 times.  Took me 5 times just to get him out of battle," Gil-galad answered, " I was ready to kill him myself when he would not come."

                  " He is dead?" Elrond asked.

                  " Certainly not.  Gil-galad exaggerates.  Twas but 3 small arrows," Glorfindel exited the tent.

                  " You should be lying down," Elrond's healer part of him surveyed Glorfindel with worry.

Gil-galad was not exaggerating.

                  " I am fine," Glorfindel moved away from Elrond, " Tomorrow I will return to battle."

                  " Glorfindel, if you wish to do that, then as a doctor and friend, I insist that I look at the wounds," Elrond replied.

Glorfindel morosely nodded.

~*~

                  Glorfindel had arrow wounds in his stomach, chest and shoulder.  They were not mortal wounds, but bad enough to cause Elrond to frown.

                  " You should not fight tomorrow.  Give it a few days," Elrond said.

                  " I will fight tomorrow," Glorfindel replied vehemently.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " Tis your death sentence," Elrond muttered.

                  " I heard that," Glorfindel said, then glanced up, " You lost the necklace.

                  " No."

                  Glorfindel winced as Elrond pulled the cloth tight around his stomach and chest to stop the bleeding.

                  " So you gave it to Celebrian?" Gil-galad asked from the doorway, " The soldiers and Celeborn said you gave her something.  You are so gone, Elrond.  Far past lost actually, to the unreachable depths where love takes you." 

                  " Even you-" Elrond began. 

                  " Elrond Peredhel, you are silenced," Gil-galad interrupted almost angrily.

                  " Nienna would have been happy for me," Elrond mumbled. 

" I am not she.  You are here now and you will not speak her name here again, especially among soldiers.  You know better, Elrond," Gil-galad replied. 

 Glorfindel watched in interest. 

" You still told me to seek someone attainable that I might not be as you, but find someone to bind myself to," Elrond mumbled. 

Both Glorfindel and Gil-galad exchanged humorous glances over the healer's head.  Elrond had never spoke of marriage before.  He was gone all right.

~*~

                  Elrond wearily found his pallet after tending to the other wounded Elves.  The king and Glorfindel were already fast asleep on their separate pallets.  Elrond softly pulled out a sheet of paper and stylus.

~*~

                  " My lady, tis a message," a maidservant approached Celebrian.

Celebrian settled on her settee, noticing Elrond's handwriting.

_              **My lady, Celebrian,**_

_                                                                        Your father and I arrived safely in the camp.  Gil-galad tells me the Númenor send help by sea.  I will not be joining the fighting, rather staying as a healer in the camp.  Keep Glorfindel in mind.  He suffered 3 wounds, but refuses to leave the fighting long enough for them to heal.  I look forward to seeing you again in Lindon.  May Varda smile upon you this night in the stars.  If you see the Evening Star, think of us here._

**     _Elrond_**

                  Celebrian moved out onto her balcony, letter in hand.  She found the Evening Star and watched its trek in the sky.  Her cream robes whipped in the sea breeze and the tiny golden flower sparkled against her pale skin.

_* Please keep him safe._


	6. Chapter 6-Sunrise at Imladris

Chapter 6

                  Elrond surveyed the beautiful view from his window.  The new fortress of Imladris was finally finished and ready for residents.  Gil-galad had set him in charge of it thankfully for Elrond loved the area.  Today was the day the guests would arrive.  All were full of apprehension for what the high king would think of the place.

                  " Lord Elrond, the guests are beginning to arrive," a dark haired young Elf said.

                  " Thank you, Erestor," Elrond replied.

                  The young Elf refugee from Eregion had happily become one of Elrond's chief counselors, overseeing the fortresses' daily needs.  Glorfindel appeared in the doorway, walking stiffly with the wounds he still retained as they mended in his torso and shoulder.  Elrond joined him silently, though it was clear the young Elf-lord was nervous.

~*~

                  Gil-galad rode beside Celebrian.  It was clear that the young maiden was anxious to arrive in Imladris.  She had not told Elrond she would be coming, though Glorfindel and Erestor knew.  Gil-galad glanced at the necklace she still wore openly and proudly.

                  " Is she as gone as Elrond?" Gil-galad muttered to Celeborn.

                  " Sadly, she is most likely worse.  The letter is not even read before she is already penning a response.  The roads between Imladris and where ever she is have always been busy," Celeborn replied, " I am sad that she will most likely stay with him, but I could not think of anyone better for her."

                  " Why thank you," Gil-galad teased. 

                  " You already-" Celeborn began, then stopped, " You are not one my daughter can even think to wed.  Your heart is elsewhere and not on any maiden in Middle-Earth." 

                  " I miss her," Gil-galad said softly. 

Celeborn was surprised Gil-galad actually said anything pertaining to her with company around. 

                  " You will see her soon, my friend, you will." 

They crested the hill surrounding the valley of Imladris and Celebrian's smile grew.

~*~

                  Elrond and Glorfindel waited for them.  Elrond's face did not change even when he saw Celebrian, though his eyes did flicker in surprise.  Glorfindel wore a conspiring smile when Elrond glanced up at him questioningly.  Elrond slowly approached her horse, extending a hand.  Celebrian took it with a smile.  Elrond then stepped back, extending what he said to all, though his eyes were attached to Celebrian.

                  " Imladris welcomes you all.  I hope you will find you stay, for however long it is, enjoyable," he said.

                  " Come this way, everyone.  I will lead a tour through this beautiful place which will end at your rooms, that I am sure you will enjoy after your long journey," Glorfindel took over as planned.

                  Elrond and Celebrian were left alone.  Celebrian pulled out a piece of paper.

                  " I thought I'd deliver my response to the invitation to Imladris personally," Celebrian said.

                  " I thought I had seen your handwriting in the mail both Glorfindel and Erestor received.  You did shock me," Elrond replied, " I had been thinking and wishing you would come."

                  " I could not pass up an opportunity to see the master in his fortress," Celebrian smiled, " Are you pleased that I came?"

                  " Very much so.  Would you like a tour of Imladris?" Elrond asked.

                  " It depends on how many join us," Celebrian replied.

                  " Just the master of this place," Elrond answered.

                  " Then lead on," Celebrian said.

He took her hand, leading her towards the blooming gardens.

~*~

                  Glorfindel watched Gil-galad pace.

                  " You must take it.  Whom else can I give it to?  You will be around until after evil is defeated.  My time here is short.  I can feel it," Gil-galad said, " I know no one else whom I can give it to."

                  The "it" he referred to was the sapphire ring of power called Vilya that he held.  Glorfindel bit his lip.

                  " There is always Elrond," he said.

                  " I do not know it I could pass this burden to him," Gil-galad turned, pain apparent in his eyes, " Sauron will seek out the bearer and kill him to get this ring.  I would never forgive myself if it was because of me that he died."

                  " Elrond is wise and his time here is long," Glorfindel admitted, " I cannot take it because I am still just a normal Elf, able to be killed.  The ring would be more safe with Sauron than I."

                  " Then I have no other choice.  I cannot keep the ring for Sauron is clever in knowing I would be one that it was given to.  Elrond must take it."

Glorfindel clasped the king's shoulder sympathetically. 

                  " Elrond can handle anything you bestow upon him.  Look at how he survived becoming the lord of all of this and then being known as the rightful heir to the throne of the West.  He's also survived those leeches that call themselves women," Glorfindel shuddered, " I believe he can handle hiding a ring."

                  " Well, when you put it that way, you are right," Gil-galad chuckled, though his mind was still heavy with what he must do.

~*~

                  " These can be your quarters offside to your parents," Elrond stopped beside the door.

                  " Where is your room?  I mean," Celebrian asked, trailing off, flustered by what she had just asked.

                  " Tis fine, m'lady.  They are in a private sector of about 20 rooms for the residents such as Glorfindel, Erestor and Gil-galad.  I myself take up 2 rooms, one I use as a study library until the new one is finished," Elrond answered, " You are welcome in my study anytime."

                  " Is there no way for me to be moved to that sector?" Celebrian asked.

                  Elrond looked at her in surprise.

                  " I thought you would wish to be near your parents," he said.

                  " Nay."

                  " Then let us have you choose a room," Elrond said, " I will tell your parents later that you moved."

                  Gil-galad suddenly exited a room nearby.  The king looked quite distressed.

                  " Gil-galad, will you-" Glorfindel began, exiting the room, and then stopped short, seeing the couple.

                  " Later I will, but he is no doubt with Celebrian.  I dare not…" Gil-galad trailed off as he turned, " Elrond and Celebrian."

The look he sent Glorfindel was one of sheer agony and irritation.

                  " Good luck, Ereinion," Glorfindel walked away.

                  " Get back here.  This is as much your fault as it is mine," Gil-galad darted off.

                  The couple looked at each other, both confused by the men's actions.

                  " I do believe I do not want to know why they talk of me," Elrond said.

                  " Forget them.  Come.  I want to see the other sector.  It must be twice as beautiful as these," Celebrian replied.

Glorfindel and Gil-galad watched from around a corner.  Glorfindel nudged the king.

                  " Good one, Ereinion," Glorfindel muttered.

                  " Oh, go on you maimed warrior," Gil-galad rolled his eyes, " They're headed for the private sector.  Wonder what they're looking at."

                  " Which is none of our business," Glorfindel cut in, " And you are being rude by not gracing the other guests downstairs browsing about."

Gil-galad reluctantly followed the other Elf.

~*~

                  Celebrian entered the vacant room beside Elrond's.  He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms to watch her.  Her pale blue robes matched the room perfectly, which held light wood fixtures and a seaside feeling though it was in the middle of a forest.

                  " Tis like your room in Lindon," Celebrian said, then clasped her lips together.

                  " You have been in my room?" Elrond asked, laughter in his eyes.

                  " Just long enough to see the insides," Celebrian shrugged, " It was beautiful."

                  " Thank you.  You fit this room," Elrond said.

                  " I do?" Celebrian turned.

                  The light glinted off the necklace that fell past her low neckline.  He crossed the room in 3 short strides, fingering it.

                  " You still wear it," he whispered, " I thought you would have taken it off and forgotten it."

                  " I never take it off," Celebrian replied, " And I never will until its master wants it back.  Tis precious to me."

Elrond simply placed a hand over it, his hand against her upper stomach.  Her stomach leapt in joy at his touch.  His eyes connected to hers.

                  " Keep it.  The days are dark ahead and I would like you to remember me," Elrond said.

                  " Twould not take a necklace to make me remember you, but I will keep it," Celebrian replied.

Elrond's hand slid up hesitantly to her chin, his fingers tipping it up towards his in a lingering kiss.

~*~

                  Gil-galad paced Elrond's study.  He heard Elrond bid goodnight to Celebrian and sighed, glancing at the white cloth pouch in his hand.  He hated to do this, but it was his only choice.  Elrond opened the door and stopped.

                  " I knew you would be in here," Elrond sighed.

                  " Close the door, _nîn îon **(my son)**_," Gil-galad replied.

                  Elrond did as told.  Gil-galad motioned to the seat across from him.  Elrond nervously sat for he did not know why Gil-galad wanted to see him.  Elrond's mind ran wild.  Maybe the king had not like Imladris and was telling him of the failure.  

                  " It is not your failure of this place, Elrond.  Imladris pleases me," Gil-galad knew and sensed Elrond's fear of failing, " You have heard of the rings of power, have you not?  Celebrimdor went to Galadriel before his death and gave her 3 of them."

                  Gil-galad stood, running a hand though his unbraided waist long hair.

                  " I am so bad at this," Gil-galad muttered.

                  " Just say it," Elrond urged.

                  " I want you to have this," Gil-galad abruptly handed him the pouch.

                  Elrond glanced up in confusion as he took it.  All this over a tiny pouch?

                  " Open it?" Gil-galad ordered with a sigh, turning towards the window.

Celebrian entered as Elrond began to undo the strings.

                  " Lady Celebrian, I am sorry, but you must leave.  What we speak of is confidential," Gil-galad began.

                  " Anything I have can be shared with her also," Elrond said, " She will not tell anyone."

                  " You, Elrond, do not understand what I give you," Gil-galad stopped Elrond from opening the pouch, " At least turn around, Lady Celebrian and you, Elrond, say not a word of what it is."

                  Celebrian turned obediently.

                  " I cannot believe you," Elrond muttered.

He pulled out the object and his eyes widened.

                  " Why do you give this to me?" he asked, " I am not as wise as some.  Give it to Galadriel."

                  " She already has one," Gil-galad answered, " Glorfindel will not take it and I cannot keep it.  I am sorry for this burden I place upon you, but both Glorfindel and I think you can handle it."

Elrond nodded.

                  " Then thank you for this…honor?" Elrond said.

                  " You will bear it well.  Never use it until evil is dead or at least dormant," Gil-galad warned.

Elrond nodded.  He hid the pouch in a pocket in his robes.  Gil-galad exited and Celebrian turned.

                  Elrond walked into his room through the adjoining door and out to the balcony.  Celebrian followed.  One of her hands slipped into his.

                  " May I know what was given to you?" she asked.

                  " No, even I wish I did not know that I have it," Elrond answered, " I could not tell you."

                  " Whatever it is, Gil-galad said it was a burden.  I will be here to carry it when you need to rest," Celebrian said softly.

                  " I know you will, _nîn meleth** (my love)**_."

He kissed her forehead as they watched the sun rise together.


	7. Chapter 7-Temptation and sleep

Chapter 7- Year 3319

                  " Peace had ended.  I have called a council on the 19th of Súlimë.  Glorfindel and you, Elrond, are to both attend this meeting.  Please come in haste," Elrond read the letter aloud to Glorfindel and Erestor.

                  " I can take care of thins in your absence, Elrond," Erestor said.

                  " I know you can.  Glorfindel and I will leave at once," Elrond replied.

                  " I bid you both a safe journey then," Erestor said.

~*~

                  The 2 Elves arrived in the middle of the night a few days later.  Gil-galad greeted them.

                  " Before you retire, there are 3 people you must meet," Gil-galad said.

The 3 moved towards the main council room.  3 men sat there.  Elrond froze in the doorway.

                  " Elros?" he choked.

                  The very likeness of his brother sat in a chair between 2 others.  The older man spoke first.

                  " I am Elendil, an ancestor of yours, Lord Elrond," the man said.

                  " I am pleased to meet you," Elrond finally replied, " Pardon my staring, but he is exactly like Elros in looks."

                  " He is my son, Isildur.  That is Anárion over there," Elendil said.

Elrond smiled cordially.

                  " I believe it was a long trip and I am tired," Glorfindel yawned, " It was pleasant meeting you.  I will retire.  Elrond?"

Elrond nodded, pausing in the doorway for one more glimpse of Isildur, before following Glorfindel.  Gil-galad watched him go sadly.  Old memories had resurfaced.  Elrond had loved his brother dearly.  It had taken years after Elros' death to get Elrond to even speak again.

                  " He seemed torn to see us," Elendil said.

                  " It is not you.  Elrond cared deeply for his brother.  Isildur does resemble him exactly," Gil-galad replied, " Elrond will be fine."

~*~

                  Glorfindel touched Elrond's shoulder.

                  " Are you ok?" Glorfindel asked, " I thought you died in there on me you turned so pale."

                  " I will be fine," Elrond smiled weakly, " I miss my brother.  Seeing Isildur reminded me of him."

Glorfindel nodded, sensing Elrond needed to be alone and entered his own room.

                  Elrond sighed as he entered his own dark one and lit the candles.  He smiled softly.  Celebrian lay across his bed, clutching a blanket to her slight frame.  Elrond bent beside the bed, daring to touch a piece of silver that graced her head.  She stirred, distress on her face, beginning to mumble.  Elrond watched her silently.  Gil-galad paused, headed to his own room and saw Elrond sitting on the floor, watching the beautiful maiden.  Gil-galad shook his head as he moved on.  

                  Finally Elrond stood.  He sat on the bed gently, deciding to wake her.  Celebrian's gray eyes slowly cleared.

                  " M'lady, I do believe you fell asleep in the wrong bed," he said.

                  " Elrond?  You're here?" Celebrian threw her arms around him.

Elrond pulled the blanket she held closer around her, realizing she was in her nightclothes.

                  " My robe is over there," Celebrian shrugged out of the blanket, standing.

                  The folds of material cascaded to cover her legs.  The dress fit tightly around her body.  Elrond helped her slip on the robe.

                  " And why, may I ask, are you here?" Elrond asked.

                  " I missed you.  Gil-galad forgot to tell me you were coming.  I was reading one of the books of poetry that you wrote.  The time was later than I thought and I fell asleep.  I find peace here because part of you is still in here," Celebrian answered shyly.

                  " Then you are welcome here anytime I am not.  Twould be improper to share a bed," Elrond said, watching her blush.

                  " Only if we were caught," Celebrian replied.

                  " I know of a place on the beach which is far more proper than here, " Elrond said, " I care for your reputation, Lady Celebrian.  I would not want it sullied on my account."

                  " And it will not be.  I will stop by my room to grab a blanket and drop this off.  Meet me on the beach," Celebrian gave his cheek at quick kiss before leaving.

Elrond sighed, picking up the blanket she had discarded.  He breathed in her sweet elanor fragrance and smiled before heading towards the beach.

~*~

                  Celebrian watched Elrond lean against the sand dune, pulling the blanket close to him in the chilly wind.  He opened the blanket to let her find safety and warmth in his arms.  She rested her head on his shoulder.

                  " Why are you here?" she asked, " You never leave Imladris."

                  " A council has been called.  Sauron is rising again," Elrond answered.

                  " Will you leave if war begins?" Celebrian asked. 

                  Elrond watched her look up seriously.  He licked his lips slightly, knowing she would not like the answer.

                  " I will do as Gil-galad commands," Elrond answered.

Celebrian looked away.  Elrond gently pulled her face back to look toward him.  Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.  One or two already fell down her face.  She watched as his own eyes misted.

                  " Please do not cry, _nîn meleth_," Elrond pleaded.

                  " I will not stop.  I cannot bear the thought of you leaving again.  I don't want to lose you."

Celebrian's hands clutched his robes as she buried her face in his chest.

                  " I will live, Kel, I will," Elrond promised, " I promise to Varda I will come back to you."

                  " Or like your mother, my body will I throw into the Sea," Celebrian replied.

                  " No, you must live," Elrond shook his head, " You mustn't die."

                  " Why?" Celebrian asked.

                  Elrond's lips covered hers.  Celebrian let all that was within her go inot the kiss.  She had missed him for so long.  His hands submerged themselves in her hair as the kiss grew.  Elrond had neve rknown love at this level.  She created something in him no one else could.  Celebrian's hands pushed away his loose shirt, feeling his bare skin.  Elrond began to move away.

                  " Kel, we cannot," he began.

                  " I want," Celebrian started.

                  " So do I, but we must wait," Elrond replied.

                  The moon cast a silvery glow on his bare chest.  Celebrian caressed his cheek giving him another gentle kiss.  She had come to find his only weakness: her.

                  " Kel," he groaned, " Do not tempt me, love."

                  " I tempt you," Celebrian whispered, straddling his lap.

Her hands explored the silky strands of his hair, while he tried to keep his hands confined to only her waist.  He wanted from her more than both of them were allowed to give at this time.  He pushed off her outer robe, marveling at the physique figure modeled by the tight nightdress underneath.   He gently leaned her into the sand, laying on top her up, leaning down for another kiss.  

                  " No," Elrond moved away.

                  Celebrian watched him move to the other side of the small valley created by the dunes around them.  Elrond put his head in his hands trying to calm his erratic breathing.

                  " Elrond," she began,

                  " Kel, it is forbidden," he interrupted, " I cannot believe I let it go that far."

                  " I am sorry for tempting you," Celebrian sat beside him.

                  " Twas my fault as well," Elrond shrugged, " I was not wanting to stop."

                  Celebrian sighed in relief.  At least it wasn't that he had been so disgusted with her that he had pushed away.

                  " Me either," she whispered.

                  " I do believe that I will keep us under supervision most times," Elrond said sadly, valuing his privacy, " I no longer trust myself with you."

                  " And I respect you for admitting that.  I respect you for respecting me enough to forget your own desires to do what is right," Celebrian replied, " I would kiss you, but that always seems to get us in messy situations."

Elrond picked up the discarded blankets, their bodies now chilled by the cold.  Celebrian's head fell back on his shoulder after his shirt and her robe were replaced.  The 2 fell asleep together in the sand.

~*~

                  " Where is Elrond?" Gil-galad paced in the council room.

                  " You do know that Celebrian is here," Celeborn replied.

                  " Unfortunetly for me she is here; and when Elrond arrives, he will learn why Elros was wise to chose to become mortal so he would not have to deal with me forever," Gil-galad grumbled.     

                  " They have not seen each other in a good millennia," Galadriel replied.

                  " Who is Celebrian?" Isildur asked.

                  " My daughter," Celeborn answered, " To whom Elrond has taken a liking to and she him."

                  A very sandy and bleary eyed Elrond was pushed in by Glorfindel still in what they had seen him in last night.

                  " And where was he?" Gil-galad demanded.

                  " Sleeping on the beach," Glorfindel answered.

                  " I take it Celebrian was there also?" Celeborn asked.

Elrond nodded, leaning his head against the chair drained of all energy.

                  " Please forgive my forgetfulness.  I know a reunion is no reason to be late, but some reunions are worth the high king's wrath," Elrond said with a yawn.

                  " And Celebrian's are one of them," Gil-galad finished with a sigh, " Even now, I cannot be angry with you.  Enlighten the rest here, Elros, of what you saw."

                  " I am Isildur," Isildur gently reminded as he stood.

Gil-galad shrugged slightly in an apology.  Elrond tried to attentively listen, trying to keep his mind off Celebrian.  All he could think of was her soft touch.  Círdan entered, beginning to drone on and Elrond's brain clicked off and his dreams began.

                  " Should we wake him?" Glorfindel whispered as Círdan talked on.

Gil-galad sent a humorous look at Elrond.  The lord had his head resting on the table in the crook of his arm.  Gil-galad shook his head.

                  " We will let him sleep.  He needs it, I bet."


	8. Chapter 8-Sad partings

Chapter 8

                  Elrond began to ready his weapons.  He already wore the undergarments for the armor he would soon put on.  He had returned to Imladris where Elendil and his armies plus Gil-galad and his forces would arrive that night.  In the morning, they would set out across the Misty Mountains to Mirkwood to join up with Thranduil's forces and then head down the River Anduin to Mordor.

                  " I see you are ready," a soft voice said sadly.

                  Celebrian stood in the doorway, holding her riding crop and still in her traveling clothes.  She wore a sad look as she surveyed him.

                  " Just about," Elrond replied.

                  " I wish you did not have to go," Celebrian said, " I have dreams of you falling, dying like Celebrimdor.  Your face replaces his."

                  Elrond pulled her close, seeing the tears growing again.  She breathed in deeply his safe musty book scent, knowing it could be the last she ever saw him.

                  " I will return to Lorien in the morning.  I do hope you will visit there after all is done," Celebrian said.

                  " I will," Elrond promised.

                  " I love you, Elrond Peredhel," Celebrian declared.

                  " _A im meleth le, Kel** (And I love thee, Kel)**_," Elrond replied.

Celebrian's tears fell like the spring rains.  Elrond simply held her, letting her cry.

~*~

                  The next morning, Celebrian walked out with Elrond to the horses.  Glorfindel watched them with distress.  He knew Elrond would return, but the separation was heart breaking still.

                  Elrond kissed her hand.  Amusement flickered when Celebrian pulled away, throwing her arms around him.  Everyone that knew Elrond knew that he did not advocate public displays of affection.  Celebrian kissed him gently.

                  " M'lady, I do believe you have made me break a few rules of my own," Elrond murmured.

                  " Tis what I do," Celebrian grinned, then it faded, " Now be safe.  Dodge every arrow and sword for me and do not do anything stupid."

                  " Elrond," Gil-galad called gently.

                  " If he does anything stupid, kill him for me," Celebrian replied.

Elrond ducked his head, slightly flushed.

                  " I will be back, Kel.  Worry not.  Have a safe trip to Lorien," he mounted.

Celebrian watched him leave and hated the emptiness that clutched her heart.  Glorfindel's horse paused beside her.

                  " Worry not, m'lady.  Elrond has both Gil-galad and I looking out for him.  He will return.  Vairë has already spun it in her webs."

Glorfindel spurred his horse away.  Celebrian shook her head in confusion.  How would he know what Vairë had spun?  She shrugged, before turning to ready herself for her own journey.

~*~

                  " Lady Celebrian seems to care for your well being quite a bit," Isildur sat beside Elrond once they camped.

                  " I'm sure she cares for more than that," Gil-galad sat on the other side.

Elrond mumbled an unintelligible something, flushing a deep red by the firelight.

                  " She is a beautiful woman, though she does not contest my own wife," Isildur shrugged.

                  Elrond looked up at Isildur strangely.

                  " Elros said the same thing of Nalina," he whispered.

                  " What was Elros like?" Isildur asked.

                  " A lot like you.  Always laughing, keeping people on their toes.  Elros always found the best in a person and used it to become their friend," Elrond chuckled softly, " He could have convinced Sauron to give up this cause."

                  " Then I am nothing like him," Isildur said sadly.

                  " There is a little of him in you," Elrond sighed.

                  " How did he die?" Isildur asked.

                  Gil-galad held his breath.  Elrond never spoke of what exactly he had seen when he had visited his brother before his death.

                  " Old age.  I came the once and only time to Armenelos, the city of the kings of the Númenor to find him old and white haired.  I was the same as I am now.  At that moment, I wished that either of us had chosen differently," Elrond answered, " Death was foreign to me while I watched him take his last breath."

                  " All die," Anárion said.

                  " Not the elves.  They have to be slain," Elrond reminded.

And the campfire was silent.

**AN: short chapter, I know.  Sorryz.  What do you think so far?  We're getting up to the sad part.  R&R so I know someone's reading this and I have a reason to continue writing.**


	9. Chapter 9-Failure

Chapter 9- Year 3441

                  Gil-galad's eyes shadowed as he surveyed the army in front of him.  He sighed.  He knew this time he would not survive.  Already, he had almost been killed countless times, had not Elrond been there beside him.

_* I am coming, my love.  Soon I will join you, I hope._

                  " Cheating Mandos is a terrible thing," Glorfindel muttered, wrapping his arm.

                  " Look who is talking," Elrond retorted.

                  No one else listening understood the joke.  Gil-galad turned with a smile on his grime-covered face.

                  " Aye, Glorfindel, look who talks," he said.

                  " And who has been saving your hide out there all day?" Glorfindel crossed his arms.

                  " Elrond.  You were too busy getting into trouble against the Nazgûl," Gil-galad answered.

                  " Oh, sure, believe it was Elrond.  He is your heir," Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

                  Many of the soldier's hearts were lightened by the nothingness bickering the Elves were engaged in.  Gil-galad and Glorfindel were in a playful argument over who had slew more orcs.  The smiles faded as a weary Isildur approached.  The man sat beside Elrond and many still marveled at the resemblance between the 2 generations.

                  " The forces seem to retreat, but we know not why.  They are winning.  Father asks that all troops are deployed," Isildur said.

Gil-galad wordlessly picked up his helmet and lance, stopping Elrond.

                  " You will lead the West Elves when the smoke clears and my body lies with the dead, will you not?" Gil-galad asked.

                  Glorfindel paused, turning to see the pain on Elrond's face.  Glorfindel had heard what Gil-galad had said.

                  " It will not come to that.  I will be beside you the whole time.  They will have to kill me first," Elrond said.

                  " If it does," Gil-galad began.

                  " I still would not," Elrond shook his head.

The Elf moved away.  Gil-galad approached Glorfindel wearily.

                  " You know," Gil-galad's question came out more as a statement.

                  " Yes, but fight with every breath you have," Glorfindel answered with a sigh.

                  " Watch him for me.  He will not take it well," Gil-galad replied.

Glorfindel nodded.

                  " And keep him from my side.  I cannot have him see it," Gil-galad whispered.

The 2 caught arms, knowing it would be their last meeting on this side of the Sea.  The scion of king's put on his helmet, readying his lance.  Glorfindel shook his head in distress.  Twas a shame all good things had to come to an end.

~*~

                  Elrond tried to keep an eye on Gil-galad, but Glorfindel kept getting in the way.  Sauron suddenly appeared and Elrond's jaw dropped at the evil.  The dark lord smote Elendil and in that second, Elrond saw Gil-galad.

                  " No," the yell ripped from his soul.

Glorfindel tried to stop him, but Elrond pushed by.  

                  The orc lifted the sword and plunged it deep into the king.  Gil-galad's eyes glazed in pain, as his mouth was open, though no words came.  Elrond's anger took hold and he killed all the orcs surrounding Gil-galad.  Elrond ripped off his helmet, kneeling in the bloodied dirt beside Gil-galad.

                  " No," he whispered, trying to stop the bleeding.

                  " Stop, my son.  Let…me…go," Gil-galad lifted a hand to Elrond.  A smile lit the king's face one last time, " Nie…"

The king went totally limp, a peaceful smile gracing his face.  Tears fell down Elrond's cheeks.

                  Glorfindel stood between the ring cradling Isildur and the dead cradling Elrond.

                  " Elrond, Isildur has the ring," Glorfindel ran up.

                  " Take him," Elrond began dully, his spirit dead.

                  " You're the only one who knows the way," Glorfindel reminded.

                  " Do not move him," Elrond ordered.

                  Isildur looked at the ring in awe.

                  " Isildur, come on," Elrond yelled.

The man followed.

                  " Where are we going?" Isildur asked.

                  " Into the heart of Orodruin," Elrond answered.

                  The heat increased as the flames leapt up around them.

                  " Cast it into the fire," Elrond urged.

Isildur's eyes were attached to the ring as he moved the ring between his fingers.

                  " Isildur, please, destroy it," Elrond said.

Isildur looked up, a strange look in his eyes.  He hand closed over the ring.

                  " No," he said.

                  " Isildur," Elrond yelled after the retreating warrior.

He had failed.  He had failed Isildur.  He had failed both men and Elves; and he had failed Gil-galad.  Elrond wept bitterly as she exited the fiery mountain.

                  Glorfindel stood beside Gil-galad's body.  Elrond approached, tears washing the grime from his face.  Elrond lifted up the body.  Men and Elves moved aside to let Elrond pass, feeling and seeing the grief inside the Elf.

                  " What will you do with it?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " Take it to Lindon," Elrond answered.

                  " Will you go to Lorien first?" Glorfindel asked.

                  " No," Elrond answered, " Isildur kept the ring."

                  " I know," Glorfindel replied.

                  The man approached the 2 Elves.

                  " I am sorry for your loss, Elrond, but a good king you will be," Isildur said.

                  " I will not be king," Elrond replied shortly, glancing at the ring the man still held, " That ring you love so much will be your death."

                  " There's the Elrond we know.  Always talking of gloom," Isildur laughed, " How did Elros tolerate it?"

                  " My brother was nothing like you," Elrond spat angrily, " You may look like him, but you will never be even an inkling of what he was, no one can be.  My brother would have destroyed the ring, knowing it was in the best interests of the people."

Isildur looked shocked by the angry outburst.  Elrond sighed.

                  " Forgive me.  It has been a long day with many griefs for us all to share.  Forget my word."

Isildur nodded.  He watched Elrond walk on.

                  " He is nothing like he was before," Isildur said.

                  " And he will not go to Lorien where Celebrian waits," Glorfindel replied, " I will have to tell her."

~*~

                  Elrond looked at the wrapped body on the horse beside and tears muddled his vision again.  Glorfindel watched them go towards Lindon before turning his own horse towards Lorien.

~*~

                  Celebrian heard hooves and rushed out.  She stopped short, seeing Glorfindel alone dismounting.

                  " No," her eyes widened and tears formed.

He was dead.  Glorfindel had come to tell her that Elrond was dead.  Glorfindel was by her side in a minute as she paled.  Celeborn and Galadriel exited worriedly.

                  " He is dead, isn't he?" she whispered.

A smiled formed on Glorfindel's face.

                  " Tis not funny," Celebrian pulled her arm away angrily.

                  " If this he is Elrond, then no," Glorfindel replied.

                  Celebrian closed her eyes in relief.

                  " Then where is he?" she asked.

                  " Gil-galad is dead," Glorfindel answered, " Give Elrond some time to adjust.  He is bearing the brunt of losing his mentor and then being expected to take that mentors place."

                  " I need to be there for him then," Celebrian said.

                  " I believe he would turn you away if you came now and I know you are the only one who can help him.  I hope he will quickly work his way through Gil-galad's death, but I do not know," Glorfindel replied, " I came only to tell you so did not worry needlessly of him.  He refused to come here first."

                  " Thank you," Celebrian said.

Glorfindel remounted, turning towards the road to Lindon.  Celeborn stood nearby.  He opened his arms to Celebrian who ran into them crying for the man who she loved.

~*~

                  Elrond watched the flames leap up to consume Gil-galad's body.

                  " Will you return to Imladris?" Círdan asked.

                  " Yes, you can handle it here," Elrond answered.

                  " Glorfindel has arrived," Círdan caught sight of the golden haired Elf easily.

Glorfindel took his place beside Elrond as if he had been there the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10-Grief let go

AN: to answer a question from a review, Glorfindel was allowed only to see certain things when he entered the room of Vairë's webs.  He knows what will happen, like Gil-galad's death and Sauron's uprising, but not how it ends nor his own future after.  Does that clear up some stuff?  Now, the story from here on out will correspond to "The Stranger", but Elrond and Celebrian will be the main characters.  R&R you guys!!  Like it, tell me; don't like it, tell me!!

Chapter 10-Year 107

                  Elrond looked out the musty window of his study, or the old library as it was referred to now.  He had not been in here for decades.  It was too much of a reminder of Gil…of him.  Elrond sighed.  He couldn't even say HIS name.  He valued his privacy far too much to always be among the rest of the household especially when the grief came so sudden.  It had been more than a century and the pain was still as fresh as the moment he saw it happen.  Elrond tried to push away the memories, but they came anyways.  He cursed his mind for remembering every detail.  He was still a failure.  The ring was lost, Isildur was dead and Celebrian was most likely gone.  A maiden as beautiful as her had most likely found another whom she probably had children with by now.  Elrond sighed, fingering her last letter from a few months ago before putting it back in a drawer.  He couldn't even return her letters, let alone read them.  His soul and heart had left his body long ago.

~*~

                  Celebrian was greeted by Glorfindel at the gates.  His tight and drawn face was not one she was used to seeing.

                  " How is he?" she asked softly.

                  " The household all walks on eggshells.  He is not the same as you remember.  Maybe you can help him," Gil-galad answered.

                  " He will listen to me and he will understand that I still wait for him," Celebrian replied.

Glorfindel sighed in relief.  Elrond needed to know that she was still there.  He had seen the lord flipping the letters around, unable to read them, but unable to burn or tear them up.

~*~

                  Glorfindel entered hesitantly.

                  " Elrond?" he said softly.

Elrond sighed almost dramatically.  Glorfindel and Erestor were the only two that would dare to bother him.  Elrond put down his stylus with as much control as possible, feeling a sudden bout of grief hit him.  Elrond breathed in deeply, trying not to awaken any suspicion in Glorfindel and then looked up coldly.

                  " Yes?"

                  Glorfindel hated it when Elrond was in a sour mood, which had been everyday for the last 107 years.  He had been counting.  Celebrian's soft footsteps stopped behind Glorfindel in the doorway as Elrond snapped angrily at him.  Celebrian stared at the hateful man her Elrond had become.

                  " Tis too bad, Elrond," Celebrian brushed inside.

                  Glorfindel left them, knowing whatever Celebrian would do had to be between the two.  He sighed, glancing around and remembering when laughter had echoed in Imladris.  Now but a resonance of it remained.  Glorfindel noticed a woman sitting outside one of the rooms.

                  " M'lady?" he bent before her.

He gently shook her, but found her limp, almost dead.  He quickly picked her up.

                  " Glorfindel, what is it?" Celeborn asked, passing by. 

                  " Get Elrond," was all Glorfindel replied.

Celeborn nodded, jogging off towards the study.

~*~

                  Celebrian slipped into Glorfindel's chair beside Elrond at breakfast the next morning.  Her eyes danced with mirth as a sleepy Glorfindel approached.

                  " I take it I have been reassigned," Glorfindel took it all with a smile, turning to her seat between Erestor and Celeborn.

Celebrian leaned towards Elrond.

                  " Has anything in Imladris changed since I was away?" she asked.

                  " No, not really.  All is the same, except now you are here," Elrond answered.

                  Elrond's countenance was a bit less stern as Celebrian talked gaily all during the eating time.  He simply listened, as he always did, putting in comments then and now.  Suddenly, much to their surprise, the lord smiled, chuckling a little at whatever Celebrian said.  Glorfindel exchanged a triumphant smile with Erestor.

                  " We should have had her come long ago," Erestor said.

                  " Aye, she would have made these halls sing again a lot earlier than this," Glorfindel replied.

Elrond extended his arm to Celebrian and they both exited.

                  " How long?" Erestor asked Glorfindel, forgetting Celeborn and Galadriel were nearby.

                  " How long for what?" Glorfindel sent him an odd look.

                  " How long until they are betrothed, of course?" Erestor rolled his eyes with an exasperated look.

                  " Are you 2 betting on my daughter's ability to become betrothed?" Celeborn inserted with a smile.

                  " How long do you think?" Erestor asked, " I give it a week."

                  " 4 days," Celeborn asked, " What about you, Glorfindel?"

                  " 3 months," Glorfindel answered.

Both of the other Elves' exchanged an odd glance.  

                  " Why so long?" Celeborn asked.

                  " Why not?" Glorfindel stood and left.

He smiled to himself.  Of course he knew when they would be betrothed.  Why Mandos had showed him that, he did not know, but twould help him win a bet.  He turned his steps towards the healing houses, thinking of the maiden they had found.  Twould be but procedure to glance in on her, Glorfindel finally convinced himself as to a reason why he visited her.  He nodded.  That sounded good enough.


	11. Chapter 11-Fatherly advice

Chapter 11

                  Celebrian walked alone outside.  She stopped in front of a beautiful plant, an aeglos.  Elrond had placed them everywhere along with her favorite, merils (roses) and his favorite in the massive fountains, ninglor.  Imladris had grown to become a rival to Lothlorien, though to her Lothlorien would always be home, but Imladris was Elrond.

                  She hugged herself, wincing when the brocade of the dress' bodice dug into her tender flesh.  Elrond had made up for his absence in the last century as well as one could in the last 3 months.  She fingered the beautiful bracelet he had made for her.  It was mithril, the band weaving in an eternal pattern and decorated in the center with an open rose.  She felt her cheeks grow hot remembering how much pleasure he could induce without doing much more than touching her lips.

                  An arm slipped around her waist, skillfully missing the jewels encrusted in the belt around her waist.  

                  " The blush becomes you, though you have been hiding from me," his soft voice murmured in her ear.

The bright eyes, almost smiling Elf was not the one she had left in a meeting, so solemn, stolid and grim.

                  Celebrian gently pushed a stray piece of his hair back into place behind his shoulder as she arched her shoulders into his chest.  He gave her a gentle kiss.  She ran a hand up to his neck, simply wishing to feel his soft skin.  He was 2 peoples and she found that she would find him uninteresting if were just one.

                  " Why are you out here?" he asked gently, his warm breath caressing her neck before his lips did.

                  " I was just wandering," Celebrian shrugged.

Their lips met again and Celebrian twisted her torso further to keep their lip lock.  Elrond smiled against her lips at her eagerness.

                  " My, my, what gossip I could deal.  Lord Elrond out all alone with his beloved in the Garden of Radiance," Erestor's laughing voice came, " What do you think Glorfindel?  Does it not remind you of someone else?"

                  " Glorfindel did not meet Nienna," Elrond reminded.

Erestor shrugged.

                  " I think this deserves to be told," Glorfindel teased.

                  Elrond released her waist mournfully, seeing they were not about to go away.  He sighed, slightly irritated as he faced them.

                  " Why is you bother me now?" Elrond asked.

                  " Celeborn wishes to speak to you," Erestor's eyebrows arched as he and Glorfindel exchanged glances.

                  " Go find Êlenrana for me, please," Elrond ordered.

                  Neither of the 2 moved.

                  " Now."

The 2 turned in separate directions.  Elrond looked down at Celebrian with a disappointed look.  He reached behind her, picking a rose.  He plucked off the one or two of the thorns, before pushing into the hair behind her ear.

                  " I will hopefully be at dinner, unless your father has some reason to strangle me," he sent her a questioning look.

                  " I do not know why he wishes to talk to you," Celebrian's eyes opened wide in innocence.

                  " I am sure," Elrond replied.

                  " Your life is safe guarded," Celebrian gave his cheek a quick kiss, straightening his robes and then pushing him off.

Elrond turned and exited his favorite of the 4 gardens.

                  Celebrian turned her eyes towards the Garden of Mourning, where willows wept and nínim grew, then to the Garden of Eternity, where the wedding ceremonies took place, and lastly to the Garden of Blood.  She broke off an aeglos at the bottom of its stem and turned away from all the gardens to a special place.  It had been Ereinion's favorite place when he came and it was where his ashes, lance and helmet were buried.  She knelt beside the well-kept mound, placing the white flower upon it.

                  " _Îdn ned sîdh **(Rest in peace)**_," she whispered, before turning to go find Elrond.

~*~

                  Elrond easily found Celeborn.  The elder lord was at the bridge over the falls that ran through Imladris.  Elrond leaned on the railing beside him.

                  " You asked to see me?" Elrond said softly.

                  " I am quickly growing tired of waiting for you to betroth yourself to my daughter," Celeborn replied, never looking at him, " You have known her for millennia's, Elrond and I am growing old."

                  At the last statement, Elrond chuckled.  Celeborn glanced up with a smile also.

                  " This peace time will not last forever.  The Ring is still out there," Celeborn gently reminded, " You have had my permission for millennia's."

Elrond knew the Ring was still out there.  It was his fault he had convinced Isildur.  Elrond pushed those thoughts as he managed a smile.

                  " Is the old Elf going to change his mind?" Elrond teased.

                  " For that comment I may," Celeborn replied, " But, since you are the only one suited for my daughter, I will ignore it."

                  " There is Erestor and Glorfindel," Elrond pointed out.

                  " Glorfindel is quickly becoming attached to Êlenrana and Erestor loves his work far too much," Celeborn replied.

                  " Then I guess I will have to seeing there is no one else," Elrond gave a mock sigh.

                  Celeborn glanced at the younger lord in surprise.  He had not expected Elrond to actually agree with him.

                  " Yes, yes, you should," Celeborn quickly agreed.

Elrond nodded as Celebrian approached.

                  " I see my father has let you live," she said softly, her hand slipping into his.

                  Celeborn wisely excused himself and Elrond felt his mouth go dry.

                  " Elrond?" Celebrian caught the distressed look on his face.

                  " I must go speak to Êlenrana.  Please excuse me," his formal indicated something was wrong.

She refused to let him go.

                  " What is wrong?  Is it Ere-" Celebrian began.

Elrond put a finger to her lips, smiling slightly.

                  " It has absolutely nothing to do with him.  I merely need to speak to Êlenrana," Elrond said.

                  " Tell me later?  I hate it when you try to push me away," Celebrian replied.

He gently leaned down, giving her lips a quick kiss.  Many Elves watched with interest at the lord of Imladris actually displaying a sign of affection.

                  " I promise."

Celebrian watched him walk away.  Celeborn put an arm around her shoulders.

                  " I tried."

Celebrian looked up at him.

                  " He was this close, Ada."

Celeborn gave her a hug.

                  " He loves you, Bree.  He'll ask."

                  " I hope so, Ada."

~*~

                  Elrond found Glorfindel easily.  The lord was walking beside Êlenrana.  Elrond smiled at the offer to escort her to the Hall of Fire.  So Celeborn did know something about this.  Elrond watched as silence fell and decided to butt in.

                  Celebrian walked beside Elrond as the singing went on.  The stars sparkled high above, casting a silvery glow all around the Garden of Eternity.

                  " There is Gil-estel," Celebrian pointed at the Silmaril in the sky.

                  " Aye," Elrond clasped her hand.

                  Celebrian turned to face him.  His eyes searched hers as they moved closer.  Elrond licked his dry lips and Celebrian sensed what was coming.

                  " Kel," Elrond began.

                  " Yes," Celebrian answered.

                  " You did not let me finish.  You do not know what I ask," Elrond replied.

                  " I do too," Celebrian stated, " I have not known you for millennia's not to be able to read you like a book."

                  " Then what is it I ask?" Elrond asked

                  " If I would betroth myself to you," Celebrian answered simply.

                  Elrond sighed, running a hand through his hair.

                  " It is as you say," he nodded.

                  " And my answer is still the same," Celebrian said, " But you can ask."

                  " You said yes, so I would rather not try to.  I am not as good with words that I say than when I write them," Elrond replied.

                  " _Im meleth le_," Celebrian whispered, " But I will make you ask."

                  Elrond sighed.

                  " Would you betroth yourself to me?" he stumbled.

                  " See that was not so hard," Celebrian pointed out.

                  " Kel, would you answer?" 

Celebrian teasingly pretended to think.  Elrond growled playfully, their foreheads connecting.

                  " Yes, Elrond Peredhel, I will bind myself to you," Celebrian declared softly.

                  Elrond leaned down to kiss her gently to seal the betrothal.  Celebrian pulled him closer, her hands clenching his robes.  She wanted all he would give.

                  " Steady, love.  You know what happened the last time we did this," Elrond murmured.

                  " And I cared not.  I say," Celebrian's arms encircled his neck, " That we forget about the vows and ceremonies and marry now."

                  " And let your parents murder us both?  We will wait," Elrond shook his head firmly.

                  " You cannot say I did not try," she shrugged.

Footsteps came and Celebrian seized his lips again.  Elrond relaxed, not caring whom saw and reported it to Celeborn.  She was going to be with his forever.


	12. Chapter 12-I rule now

Chapter 12

                  The 2 never returned to the singing, instead cutting through the Garden of Radiance to his study.  Celebrian's hands ran over the furnishings as she surveyed the study.

                  " Have you ever thought of using Ereinion's old room as a study?" she asked, sitting on the top of a chair.

                  Elrond looked up from his rummaging through a drawer with an odd look.

                  " No, this room suit me fine."

                  " I think it is too small and dark.  You should move into a room where it is more open and airy since you are locked up with these musty old books.  I do not want you to go mad or something of the like," Celebrian replied.

                  Elrond straightened, looking at her questioningly.

                  " And why this sudden care in my study and health?" he asked, placing a hand on either since of the chair to trap her.

                  " Well, this room adjoins yours," Celebrian began.

                  " Indeed it does."

                  " Elrond," she half-pouted, half-wailed, pushing on his chest.

                  " Go on," he replied with a chuckle.

                  " Well, if we are to be married, then surely there will be children, am I right?"

                  " Agreed," Elrond conceded.

                  "This room would be perfect for a nursery," Celebrian finished.

                  " Already it begins and we are not even married yet.  Ereinion warned me that the woman is the one who takes control, though you are gracious enough to let us believe we do," Elrond sighed.

                  Celebrian's arms slunk around his neck.

                  " And he is right, but it is the way you like it.  You do not have to clear it out tomorrow, but someday soon," Celebrian whispered.

                  " Aye, I will do as you ask, _dineth_," Elrond said.

                  " I knew you would," Celebrian leaned her head against his shoulder as he sat on the chair back beside her.

Elrond put his palm flat, revealing 2 silver rings.  Celebrian took one, slipping it up on his finger and then allowing him to do the same.

" Let the preparations begin."

~*~

                  Celebrian watched the silver ring glisten in the dim light.  She needed to tell someone, anyone.  Celebrian softly rose, pulling on her outer robe.  She crept down the hallway to Êlenrana's room.  The girl sat, attempting at a needlepoint.

                  " How do you do these so well?" Êlenrana threw it down in frustration.

                  " It takes patience," Celebrian laughed, settling on the bed across from her.

                  Êlenrana watched Celebrian begin to redo all the wrongs she had done.  A flash of light caught her eye.

                  " I see someone finally proposed," Êlenrana said.

                  " I had to tell someone," Celebrian put the needlework aside.

Êlenrana smiled, letting the woman go n, though she already knew the end results of the binding.

~*~

                  Elrond stared at the silver ring, sitting on a bench amidst the aeglos.  He fingered it, the weight upon his finger heavy.

_* What am I doing?_

He ran a hand over his ebony hair.  How he wished Gil-galad were there to council him.  His mentor would have loved this moment.  A voice came to him back when Ereinion had to give them the infamous birds and bee lecture and was answering Elros' question about how they would know.

_* Always trust your heart, nîn ion.  It will never lead you astray._

                  Elrond sighed.  He still wished Gil-galad were there.  The pain that had been so overwhelming months ago had faded to a dull ache that came and went.  He had her to thank for bringing him out of his misery and now he was betrothed to her.  Elrond stood slowly.  He needed to talk to someone, anyone.

~*~

                  Glorfindel was already hunched over whatever the messenger had given him earlier.

                  " I thought you might come," Glorfindel tilted his head slightly at the silent footsteps, " Erestor was looking for you earlier.  He said he found you in the Garden of eternity and thought it best not to intrude."

                  Elrond took a seat in the chair nearby, patiently waiting for Glorfindel to finish the sentence.  Glorfindel turned from his desk.  His eyes noted the ring almost immediately.

                  " You took the plunge, eh?" Glorfindel motioned with his head to it.

                  " Aye and Ereinion had to miss it," Elrond looked away.

                  " And he is the one you need to talk to, but I am as good as it gets?" Glorfindel chuckled, before his face fell serious, " Go on."

                  " Am I doing the right thing?  I mean, I know she loves me and al, but she deserves better than a half-elven," Elrond began.

                  Glorfindel held up a hand to stop the rapid flow of words unaccustomed to Elrond's usually planed speeches.

                  " Celebrian has waited millennia's for you.  She could have easily found another.  She certainly does not lack in beauty.  If she did not wish to be yours, then why did she care enough to come here 3 months ago, while you were still grieving heavily?  She risked a lot, including your love, just to see you.  I do not think you need to worry," he interrupted.

Elrond sighed, knowing the words were true.

                  " Thank you, Glorfindel.  Sorry to interrupt your work," Elrond stood.

                  " Anytime you need to talk, just find me," Glorfindel replied.

Elrond clasped Glorfindel's shoulder in a silent thank you.  

                  He exited Glorfindel's room just as Celebrian exited the one beside it.

                  " Seems as if we both had the same idea," Elrond held out a hand to her.

                  " I had to tell someone," Celebrian shrugged, her face slightly aglow.

                  " Then you are happy?" Elrond asked.

They stopped outside her door.  Celebrian leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

                  " More than ever," she answered.

                  She caught the darkening of his eyes as their gaze rested on her lips.  Celebrian's hands crept up to his chest, begging him to do so.  He finally complied, with his body, aiming to give her a soft lingering kiss, something they could both dream about, but Celebrian would not let it be.  Erestor rubbed his bleary eyes, walking towards his room.  He smiled, seeing the 2 intertwined, before slipping into his room.  He had no death wish to try and disturb them.

~*~

                  The year passed quickly.  Elrond watched from his place, hands clasped behind his back, the graceful dancing.  His eyes fell on Glorfindel's empty seat with a groan.

                  " Come dance with me," Celebrian pulled his hands from behind his back.

                  " Kel," Elrond began.

Celebrian pouted, knowing he could not resist her.  Many Elves around smiled at the playfulness of the maiden.  She would be good for the solemn Elrond.  

                  Elrond sighed, letting her lead him into the center.

                  " You seem so tense, _daer_," Celebrian whispered.

                  " Can you not say you are not also?" Elrond replied.

                  " This is our night.  We will have it only once.  Enjoy it and that is an order," Celebrian said with a smile.

                  " An order?" Elrond cocked an eyebrow.

                  " An order."

The first real smile of the day crossed his face as he chuckled, throwing Celebrian's spirits up even further.

~*~

                  Elrond suddenly found himself face to face with Celebrian, hands placed together and bound softly with a cloth she had made.  Glorfindel began his sentence, Galadriel following.

                  " _Ilúvatar, galu am I erthad_," Elrond said softly.

                  " _Eru, aen manadhpant_," Celebrian's eyes never wavered from his.

                  " _A uireb_," they finished together.

                  The cloth was removed and rings given.  The silver ones were to be removed and exchanged among the couple.  Celebrian struggled to get hers off, elicting a soft laugh from those that watched.  She shrugged, extending her hand to Elrond.  Somehow he easily removed it.  Celebrian opened her mouth to ask him how he had done that, when she remembered she was in the middle of her wedding.  The gold rings were fitted upon the right index fingers.

                  " I want to know how you did that," Celebrian whispered.

Elrond sent her a humorous look as their lips met.  

                  " May Eru bless this union all of its days," Celeborn concluded the ceremony.

                  Elrond looked down at her with a smile.

                  " How?" she asked.

                  " Tis a wonder what oil or water can do," he showed her his oily fingertips, " There was a plate of butter beside me."

                  " Ach, you are strange, Herven," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

                  " Not as strange as you, hervess," Elrond returned her smile.

                  " I will have to prove you wrong later," Celebrian arched an eyebrow.

                  " I cleaned out my study just as you asked," Elrond replied.

Celebrian burst into giggles as they decended to receive congradulations.  Celeborn smiled sadly at his daughter's joy.  Galadriel gave his cheek a quick kiss, laying her head on his shoulder.

                  " Let her go, Herven."

                  Galadriel and Celeborn were among the last to congradulate them.  Celeborn was obviously not fond of giving his baby away.  Celebrian released Elrond's hand, throwing her amrs around her father's neck.

                  " This is what you wanted, Bree Bree," Celeborn whispered.

                  " Do not worry, Ada.  I will return to you with the spring," she said.

                  " You take care of her, Peredhel," Celeborn sent Elrond an order.

                  Elrond gave a short nod.  Celeborn gave his daughter's cheek a quick kiss before painfully placing her hand back in Elrond's.  Galadriel led him away.

                  " I guess I am covering Imladris for the next few days and I am not to disturb you, even if Arda's end comes or Ereinion suddenly comes to life," Glorfindel asked with a grin.

                  " Ereinion would have to wait," Celebrian replied.

                  " Glorfindel, you would even if he did not say," Êlenrana walked up, hearing only Glorfindel's statement.

                  Glorfindel glanced up at her like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.  Elrond had to smile.  These 2 would follow him and Celebrian soon enough.

                  " I'm sorry," he kept his eyes down.

Êlenrana tipped up his chin.

                  " And you best be," she said.

Glorfindel chuckled, placing a kiss on the end of her nose.

                  " Come on, love.  Let us let the couple be.  I'm sure they wish to be rid of our company," Glorfindel turned her to walk away.

                  " You 2 do not wish to join us for the feast?" Êlenrana asked innocently.

                  " Ele," Glorfindel admonished.

                  " I have other plans," Celebrian answered.

                  " Do you?" Elrond said in mock surprise, " I thought we would join-"

                  Celebrian pushed him with a smile.

                  " I rule, remember?" she whispered.

The 2 did not even notice that Glorfindel and Êlenrana had slipped away.  Elrond leaned his head down.

                  " Not here, Herven," Celebrian pulled on his hands.

Elrond smiled as he followed her.  He decided he liked the way she said herven.  Celebrian pulled him inside his familiarly furnished room.

                  " Now you may kiss me."


	13. Chapter 13-The way marriage should be

Chapter 13

                  Elrond entered their room from his study.  Celebrian lay upon their bed languidly, holding up a book in front of her face.  Elrond climbed in beside her.

                  " Are you sick, Kel?  It is not like you to lie in bed all day.  You missed breakfast this morning," Elrond kissed her forehead worriedly.

                  " I am an Elf, Herven.  I do not become sick, unlike you.  I simply lost my appetite this morning," Celebrian pulled the book closer to her face.

                  Elrond frowned at her mood.  She was pushing him away.  He glanced at the book title to see what she was so interested and then just stared: The raising of Elvin children.

                  " Kel, umm, Kel, what are you reading?" Elrond asked.

                  " A book, Elrond.  You spend your waking moments with them.  I am surprised you do not recognize them."

                  She smiled behind the cover of the book.  He knew and was trying to make sure he was right.  They had been married 20 years, a very short time indeed to already be bearing a child.  Celebrian refused to look at him, knowing she would give it away in a moment.

                  " Kel, the book is of children.  Did you forget to tell me something?" Elrond asked.

                  A child.  Elrond wanted to tell everyone.

                  " No."

His high hopes fell.  She was not pregnant.  Celebrian peeked over the book at his downcast face.  She knew how much he loved children.

                  " I did not forget to tell you anything, Herven.  Misheld certain information, but certainly did not forget," Celebrian finished.

                  A smile lit his face as he fell on his stomach to look up at her.

                  " Does this untold information have anything to do with the book you are reading?" he asked notchantly.

                  " Everything," Celebrian laid the book on her flat stomach, " We are going to have a child."

Elrond leaned up, giving her a kiss.  He flipped onto his back, scooting up to put an arm around hr shoulders.

                  " A child?" he looked at her.

                  " Yes, a child.  Do you want to write to tell my parents or shall I?" Celebrian asked. 

                  " You.  Shall we announce it at dinner tonight?" Elrond replied.

                  " Yes, but I must tell Êlenrana first," Celebrian answered.

                  The talking ceased and Celebrian leaned against her immovable husband.  She closed her eyes, a peaceful smile spreading over her face as she daydreamt of a beautiful dark haired, blue-eyed child as Eletari had been.

                  " A child?"

Celebrian glanced up at her husband, catching the disbelief still on his face.  She giggled, giving his cheek a quick kiss with a slight nod.

                  " And do not try and tell me you do not want one or I will tie you to this bed and starve you," Celebrian poked his chest.

                  " I am hurt, Celebrian," Elrond feigned a hurt look.

                  " Oh hush and let me nap," Celebrian snuggled even more against him.

Silence fell again.

                  " A child?"

~*~

                  " Celeborn, Celeborn," Galadriel yelled as she ran down Lindon's halls swiftly.

Celeborn glanced over his shoulder, stopping his conversation with Círdan.  He watched her run with an admiring glance.  She had not lost one ounce of her fitness from when they had first met.  She was still as quick as Nessa.

                  " What is it?" he worriedly attached his hands to her waist to help slow her down.

Galadriel pushed his hands away, slapping them slightly, though she seemed to glow with happiness.

                  " I am fine, you old Elf.  Look at what came today from Imladris," she pushed a rumpled note into his hands.

                  Círdan watched with a smile.  He did not know what could cause Galadriel to light up so.  A grin spread across Celeborn's face as he glanced up.

                  " A child?"

                  " Yes, we must go to Imladris at once," Galadriel replied.

                  " We must.  I am going to be a grandfather."

Celeborn and Galadriel hurried away, talking together.

Círdan watched them go with a shrug.  He would probably act the same given the situation.

~*~

                  Celebrian watched Êlenrana closely as the girl sewed.

                  " Êlenrana, in Valinor, did you see an Eletari?" Celebrian asked suddenly.

                  " Yes, she and Nienna are my closest friends there.  Why do you ask?" Êlenrana replied, stilling her hands to look up.

                  " Elrond absolutely adored Eletari.  Both he and I knew her for the first 3 ears of her life.  I know he wants a little girl, but…" Celebrian trailed off.

                  " You know something you are not telling anyone," Êlenrana perceived.

                  Elrond paused outside the door, unsure of whether to enter or not.  They showed no knowledge of his presence and he had heard Celebrian's comment of Eletari.

_*Surely she knows I will not be disappointed if it is not a girl?_

                  " Êlenrana, you must promise not to tell a soul.  I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Elrond."

                  " I promise and you know my word is good," Êlenrana replied.

                  " We are not just having a child.  We are having children," Celebrian finally said.

                  " As in more than one?" Êlenrana asked.

Celebrian must have nodded for no answer came.

                  " You are not happy?" Êlenrana asked.

                  " No, I am just worried.  You do not think Elrond will be angry, do you?" Celebrian replied.

                  " And why would I be angry?" Elrond barged in.

He could not handle just listening to her anymore.

                  Celebrian's mouth dropped open as she stared at the stern lord in the doorway.

                  " I believe that is my cue to find Glorfindel," Êlenrana quickly left.

Elrond knelt in front of Celebrian.  She refused to look at him.  He tipped up her burning face.

                  " Celebrian, as long as the children are healthy, I care not if there is one or one hundred, though that would be an amazing feat," Elrond began.

Celebrian pushed him slightly, sending him an oh-thanks-a lot look.  His hands covered hers as his brown eyes met hers.

                  " What I'm trying to say is though a girl would be wonderful, I can deal with whatever is dealt.  Maybe Eru will bless us with one boy, one girl," Elrond said.

                  " I'm sorry for hiding it from you," Celebrian whispered.

Elrond gently kissed her forehead.

                  " Don't you ever, ever feel as if I am this solemn mean Elf-lord.  I am your husband, Kel.  If you care about something, I do also," Elrond smiled, their foreheads connecting, " I am your protector still."

                  " Though it was you who stole my virginity," Celebrian teased.

                  " Your parents allowed us to wed and you accepted," Elrond's mouth leaned towards her ear, " And as I remember, you were not the one complaining."

Celebrian blushed a little more.

                  Elrond stood first, then extending a hand to help her up.  One of his hands caressed the tiny bulge of her dress.  Celebrian slapped his hand away.

                  " I already feel as if I am a cargo bearing ship.  Do not make it worse."

He chuckled.  She was barely 5 months along.  He would hate to know how she would feel in a couple more months.

                  " Care to join me in a walk, m'lady?"

                  " Aye, my lord," Celebrian replied.

                  " Do not call me, my lord.  I get it enough from the servants and other dignitaries," Elrond said.

                  " Then do not call me m'lady.  I am your wife.  I get it enough from my handmaidens and other-" 

Elrond pushed the smirking Celebrian slightly before she finished.

                  " Hey," she exclaimed, pushing back.

Elrond's arm wrapped around her waist as they entered the main hall.  He gave her a gentle kiss.

                  " Forgive me, love?" Elrond asked softly.

                  " Aye, Herven," Celebrian gently caressed his cheek, before leaning up to give him another kiss.

                  Many around smiled at the lord and lady's actions.  Elrond had never been one to display his affection, but Celebrian had quickly cured him of that.  At times, the 2 could be like children, playful and laughing, then angry the next minute.  Their bond was still young, but far from fragile.  Even after all the arguments the household staff had heard, not one time had the couple withheld forgiveness from each other.  Twas the way marriage should be.


End file.
